Opposite Sides of the Spectrum
by myheartbelongstoaboywithalimp
Summary: "You have it, Lana. Generations of it untouched in your family. . and it's all in you. I'd be afraid. Because I don't know what you could do with this level of raw energy." Alana Swan is the younger sister of Bella. Having moved to Forks to be with their father, Lana and Bella had no clue that their lives were about to change drastically. AU: in terms of OC and story. Jacob/OC
1. Twilight

_**A/N:**_ _If you don't like the characters or plot, then don't read. This is slightly AU as fair as Lana and their ancestry and stuff like that. But the main premise will not change._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** I only own my OC, nothing else._

 _ **WORD COUNT:**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 ** _Moving In._**

* * *

Lana had always been the polar opposite of her sister, who was two years older than her.

While she also detested sport and managed to stay away from it, and her popularity status was equivalent to that of her sister, they were very much different. The younger sister of Bella Swan had been rather notorious for being a trouble-maker. She would get into countless fights with other students at their high-school in Phoenix. And it was always for the same thing; making a mockery out of Bella. She was always very protective of her big sister.

While Lana had a sun-kissed dewy complexion, she had been more filled out than her sister, she looked of a more Native American background, which they had from her Dad's side, which was generations back and not even part of the Swan family line anymore, so it was quite odd; Bella was pale and more lean than anything, her hips were slender, whereas Lana's were fleshy and her bottom popped from the jeans she would normally wear, Bella had a flat stomach and an average bust while Lana also had a flat stomach but her large bust made her seem chunkier than she appeared.

Bella wore flannels and typically seemed like a tomboy, while Lana kept up with the times somewhat, wearing clothes that would be considered relevant to the modern age. Bella was quiet and more shy than anything else. Lana was loud and made sure her opinion would be heard. Bella was more detached. Lana would engage with others.

Bella kept to herself and would read novels and listen to classical music, like her mother, who would want to seem more sophisticated. Lana _would_ read, but she would be spending more time doing outside activities and listening to bands dating back to the sixties, reminiscent of her dear Dad, keeping in touch with her inner retro girl.

But the facial similarities were just as vast as the rest of their personalities and physical attributes. Bella had dark brown hair, with red encumbered through it, while Lana's hair was black, like her father's, reaching her waist in gentle waves. Bella had muddy brown eyes, Lana had light hazel. Jade green swirled with caramel brown. Bella had small but pouty lips with a button nose and a heart-shaped face, Lana was more like her mother, she had a strong jaw, but it was soft, angular, fit for a woman, she had high cheekbones which complimented her face, she had a strong, slender nose which suited her perfectly and her lips were full and shaped, with large almond shaped eyes, thick dark lashes framing them.

But they were as close as sisters could ever be, despite all the differences, they loved each other too much to let that get in the way.

Now, to the story, both Lana and Bella were going to Forks to live with their Dad, Charlie, despite their hare-brained mother, who they adored, they needed to see their father. Lana wanted to reconnect with her Dad more than anything, but she also wanted to see one more person, _if_ he even remembered her.

(..)

"Alana, is that you?" Charlie asked as the Swan siblings got out of the cab, Bella had reassured her father that they were going to take a cab to the house.

"Hi, Dad." Lana grinned, looking up at her dad, her ripped blue jeans were like a second skin, her top was baggy, with the Guns N' Roses logo on it with her olive green bomber jacket over her, considering it was pretty cold in Forks, as well as beaten and worn black Converse with a muddy tip and the laces were more brown than the white they used to be in the package.

"You look. ."

"Gorgeous? I know." Lana's joke made Charlie laugh as she barreled into his arms, though he was a bit awkward, his arms wrapped around her and he lifted her off the ground, so happy to see his youngest. The last time Bella visited, Lana had been really sick, despite wanting to go, Bella went. Suffice to say, it was an awkward trip and he wasn't exactly thrilled to see that the awkwardness between them had remained. Lana pulled away so Charlie and Bella could have a stiff reunion as she went to get the luggage from the trunk of the cab.

Heaving their bags from the trunk, Bella and Charlie quickly went to help the youngest Swan as she started to fall backwards. "Crap, crap ,crap!" Lana squealed and sighed in relief and Bella and Charlie caught her. "Oh, thanks Bells, Dad." Lana thanked as they all took their bags and proceeded into the Swan residence.

"I cleared some shelves in the bathroom for you, girls."

"Oh right," Bella said, looking around the house.

 _'One bathroom'_ Lana remembered, wincing slightly at how that would work out, as Charlie showed them to their rooms, Lana's bedroom was opposite Bella's as Charlie's was the last on the right side, whereas Bella's was on the left. Lana opened the door, knowing Charlie would go to Bella's room first, they _really_ needed to bond.

Lana set her bags down, looking at the bed, seeing the covers were folded neatly at the foot of it, the double bed took up most of the back wall, but there was still enough room for a desk, bookshelf and her in-wall wardrobe as well as a full length mirror. She noticed that Charlie had kept all of her drawings and pictures of wolves on the walls, which made her smile. He must have left the same for Bella.

 _"The sales lady picked up the bed stuff, you like purple right?"_ Lana heard Charlie ask Bella nervously and she bit her lip.

 _"Purple's cool,"_ Bella complimented, in a feeble attempt to placate her father. _"Thanks."_

It was a few seconds before Charlie said, _"okay_ ," and walked out of Bella's room, and into her's.

"Is everything alright, baby?" Charlie asked Lana and she smiled gratefully at her Dad.

"It's all good. Thanks for all this, Dad. I know how bad you are at picking stuff for us." Lana giggled as Charlie tried to look affronted but ended up smiling along with his daughter.

"Hey, I tried." Charlie shrugged, patting her shoulder as she leaned in to whisper:

 _"Don't worry, Bella's gonna be okay, it won't be this awkward forever."_

Charlie smiled thankfully, before pulling her into a hug.

(..)

About twenty minutes had gone by and both Bella and Lana had almost finished packing. Lana's hair was tied up and she had taken off her jacket and shoes, putting her clothes neatly away, trying to stay to a strict routine of _not_ letting her clothes miraculously pile on the floor, dirty or otherwise. She had just slipped on the matching pillow slips and arranged them on her bed, stepping back and her bed was complete. The large dark blue covers took over the whole bed and the silver, glittery swirls caught what daylight there was. Now, it was time to decorate her walls.

Well, that would have been next if she hadn't heard a faint car horn. It was on Bella's side so she bounded into her big sister's room and looked out the window with her.

"You know, you should knock before you come in my room." Bella looked at her little sister with a knowing but teasing look so Lana tried her best to look rebellious.

"I follow no rules." Lana drawled, snapping her fingers in a Z-formation before both girls chuckled, seeing the new arrivals. "That's. ."

"Yeah," Bella added, before they looked at each other with furrowed brows, before pulling on shoes and walking downstairs.

When Charlie saw them, he said, "Ah, Bella, Lana, you remember Billy Black?" Bella settled for a handshake.

"Yeah," she answered, smiling crookedly before Lana bent down and hugged the older gentleman softly.

"It's so good to see you, Billy. It's been so long." Lana smiled brightly and leaned back so Billy finally got a good look at her, his eyes lit up with recognition.

"Little Lana Swan, not so little anymore, huh?" Billy quipped and Lana winked.

"Yup, no longer 4-foot nothing. Now I'm a whopping 5-foot-5." Lana gave Billy the thumbs-up and he chuckled heartily.

"You're looking good!" Bella commented.

"I'm still dancing," Billy flashed both girl's his pearly whites, before he gave a sly glance to their father. "I'm glad you're finally here," Billy continued, "Charlie here has shut up about it since you two told him you were coming." Bella looked at her Dad with her Dad's smile while Lana raised her eyebrows, giving him a ' _really now?'_ look.

"Alright, keep exaggerating and I'll roll you into the mud." Charlie said, exasperatedly, rolling his eyes and both girls laughed as the two grown men sparred like teenage boys.

Lana shook her head at them as Jacob came up, eyes on Bella. "Hi, I'm Jacob." He introduced himself, before looking over to Lana and he nodded to her and her smile faltered slightly before she picked it up and waved. "We used to make mud pies when we were little." He continued.

"Right, I remember." Bella said, the smile still on her face, his face lit up and Lana's dimmed.

 _'She so doesn't remember.'_ Lana thought, knowing that her sister wouldn't be looking at him like she'd just met him for the first time, because she went back to being awkward again.

"Are they always like this?" Bella asked as all three teenagers looked at the two older men.

"It's getting worse with old age." Jacob quipped and Bella smiled, mumbling as Lana giggled before sobering as the two men in question came back.

"So, what do you think?" Charlie asked, his eyes trained on Bella as Lana looked knowingly between the two.

"What?" Bella asked, also confused.

"Your homecoming present." Charlie said with ease, almost as if he'd practiced it in the mirror. Lana squinted her eyes ever so slightly at her father before looking back to Bella, she wouldn't put it past him.

"This?" Bella asked, her eyes wide.

"Just bought if off Billy here," Charlie smirked, looking at his eldest.

"I totally rebuilt the engine for you." Jacob pointed to the hood and Bella looked back, lost for words as Lana grinned, enjoying her sister's moment of complete and utter shock. It didn't happen often.

"Oh, come on!" Bella started, looking at Jacob in excitement. "Oh my Gosh!" She exclaimed, "this is perfect!" She walked to the front as Jacob followed and Lana stood back, anticipating the blow. "You must be joking!" And then Jacob was hit in the side with the door, Lana winced when the door made contact with his right side. "Sorry," Bella apologized before jumping in, closing the door.

Jacob limped off to the other side, looking at Lana as she shrugged knowingly, _'I know, just take it in stride.'_ She mouthed and he nodded in thanks, smiling and she turned to Billy and Charlie as Jacob explained how to work the truck successfully.

"Don't worry, Lana. I didn't forget you." Charlie stated as both Jacob and Bella looked out the rolled down windows to see what Lana was going to get. Charlie went to a large tree and reached around and wheeled out a. .

. .neon pink bicycle.

The excitement quickly turned to horror on Lana's face and all four started laughing as Lana's eye started to twitch. "Please tell me this is just a sick joke!" Charlie stayed, leaning on the bike with that smug look on his face, " _Dad?_ " Lana prompted harder, wishing to the stars above that it was all just a joke and there was a real motorbike behind the tree.

Charlie stared at her for what seemed like years, before Charlie straightened himself and put the bike on the lawn.

Lana sighed in relief and Jacob laughed at her reactions. "Are you that horrified of a pink bicycle?" He asked her, still laughing.

"One: I ride a bicycle to school and everyone will think I'm a dweeb.

Two: A _neon pink_ bicycle will only rub salt in the wounds." Lana explained, looking absolutely serious.

"But you're always a dweeb," Jacob quipped and Lana looked at him with a look of: _'I'm gonna get you back, Jacob Black.'_ And he countered it with a smug look of his own.

"Wait till I get my hands on you," Lana muttered, her hands turning to claws as he started to laugh even more and Billy chuckled, patting her hand.

"Settle down there, tiger." He grinned and her and Charlie wheeled out a deep blue motorbike.

 **(Picture Bella's bike in New Moon and just add like a TARDIS blue to the red gloss.)**

Lana's eyes widened and she instantly fell in love with the dangerous machine. "Oh my God, it's beautiful." Lana walked to it, as Charlie handed it to her and she expertly handled it, mounting the comfortable seat with care. "Oh, this is. ." Charlie, Billy and Jacob had large Cheshire grins as they looked at Lana. "Thank you so much!" She set the bar down and the bike rested easily as she hugged Billy and then Jacob. "Did you. ."

"Yeah, I fixed it up for you." Jacob smiled and Lana's smile got even bigger.

"Thanks so much!" Lana thanked Jacob, hugging him again and he laughed as Bella watched, enjoying her sister's excitement.

It wasn't very rare to see Lana excited or happy, but it always made Bella warm inside to know that her little sister was in a good place.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _If you don't like the characters or plot, then don't read. This is slightly AU as fair as Lana and their ancestry and stuff like that. But the main premise will not change._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** I only own my OC, nothing else._

 _ **WORD COUNT: 3, 035**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

 ** _High-School Shenanigans._**

* * *

Bella drove her brand new truck to school while Lana followed her in the motorbike, wearing tight black jeans, a leather jacket zipped up all the way, her favorite biker boots along with her leather gloves and her helmet. Parking the bike next to the truck, she dismounted and pulled off the helmet, everyone staring at the two Swan sisters. Bella got out of her truck as Lana took off her helmet and shoved her gloves in it before unzipping her jacket and showing her tight Batman tee as she grinned at her sister who handed out her schoolbag.

"Thanks, Bells." Lana smiled, shouldering the bag. Everyone in their new and shiny cars stared at Bella, giggling among themselves and she could feel that protectiveness coming and she reared up, "hey!" Lana snapped and everyone looked at her, their faces going paler than what they already were. "Got something to say to my sister?" Her jaw clenched as Bella's cheeks reddened in embarrassment, tugging on her little sister's arm.

"Come on, Lana. Just leave it." Bella mumbled, pulling Lana back as her hazel eyes blazed at the douche-bag teens before she turned and walked with her older sister. "Lana, you have to stop doing that." Bella lectured.

"I'll stop when they stop making fun of you." Lana vowed.

"But they weren't even making fun of me."

"They were laughing at you, to me, there is no difference."

"Nice ride," A dark-skinned teen said, leaning against his car, smiling at Bella in sympathy but Lana kept her guard.

"Thanks," Bella mumbled before they walked away toward the school, going to the office, they got their schedules and their maps of the school and Bella was perusing through hers as Lana waited, looking through her class schedule.

Neither of them noticed the Asian boy who walked behind them and startled both girls, looking up in identical expressions of shocked as the boy started to talk, "you're Isabella and Alana Swan, the new girls. Hi, I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place. Anything you girls need, tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on. ." Eric babbled on as Bella looked incredibly out of depth so Lana remained silent, smiling.

"I'm really kind of a more 'suffer in silence' type." A guy barely missed her sister and she tripped over her own feet as she tried to step out of the way, but Lana grabbed the back of her tan jacket, righting her as if nothing happened. The two sisters were so in sync that nobody ever did know, so Lana stood by her right side as Eric tagged along on the left.

"Good headline for your feature, I'm on the paper and you're news baby, front page." Eric smiled and Lana grinned mischeivously.

"Then you should know that I like long walks on the beach, dinner by candlelight and I'm dangerous." Lana waggled her eyebrows teasingly as Eric laughed, nodding.

Bella looked scared as she went on, "please don't..." Bella looked at a loss for words, now incredibly socially anxious.

Eric looked quick to appease her, "whoa, chillax! No feature." He looked put out, considering it would have been a hot seller. Inwardly, Lana felt the same as her sister, she didn't want to be front cover news. "Cool?"

"Thanks." Bella smiled and Lana did the same, sighing in relief as she patted Eric's arm.

"You're the best," she grinned, giving him the thumbs up.

(..)

They were in Gym and the usual _'I'm on my period,'_ story didn't work.

Crap.

Both Bella and Lana were in volleyball and they were just standing there awkwardly, in the same outfit consisting of the gym shirt, which hung loose on Bella and was tight around Lana and she kept pulling the shirt down as well as the track pants which were too snug. Charlie had gotten the smaller size which was probably meant for Bella and her big sister was wearing hers. "Oh God, please don't let the ball get here." Lana silently prayed to the spirits above and as usual, the object she wanted to get away from came toward her. "Oh, poop." She mumbled and threw her fist up, punching the ball and it went spinning behind her.

Toward _Bella._

"Oh no," Lana whispered and turned around just in time to see Bella slap the ball and hit a boy, about to take a shot in basketball, in the back of the head.

Lana winced as Bella looked mortified and they both ran up, the boy rubbing her head and turning around. "I'm sorry, we told them not to let us play."

"We did, they didn't listen." Lana backed her sister up.

The blonde boy looked completely besotted with both beautiful girls and he handed the ball to another player without looking, "no it's okay... you're Isabella and Alana, right?"

"Just Bella," Bella corrected.

"And just call me Lana," Lana corrected, smiling warmly.

"Yeah, hey! I'm Mike... Newton." He shook Bella's hand and then Lana's returning her smile. He already found himself liking the younger sister already, with a warm smile like that, made him feel protective of her, just like a big brother would.

"Nice to meet you," both girls said as another girl came up, her brown ponytail swinging, she was a little shorter than both Bella and Lana but her personality made up for that.

"She's got a great spike, huh?" The unknown female asked, looking at Mike with a blush on her cheeks before looking up at both girls, Lana could see that she was completely in love with him and her smile softened, even though she was assessing Bella, Lana knew that Bella was clueless and oblivious to things like that. "I'm Jessica by the way," she said, looking at Mike more than the other two. "Hey, you're from Arizona right?" Jessica asked.

"Uh, yeah." Bella answered for Lana as well, who crossed her arms.

"Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be like, really tan?" Jessica asked, that fake smile on her face as she looked directly at Bella as Lana tried to hide her laughter, considering she was born naturally darker than her sister.

"Yeah, maybe that's why they kicked me out." Bella looked at her pale arms and Lana bumped her hip into hers gently, as to not make her fall.

"I fit the criteria a little too well, they kicked me out for being too beautiful." Lana batted her eyelashes and Bella smirked, nudging her back imperceptibly but Lana's big smile conveyed her happiness at Bella's rare teasing.

Mike started laughing and Jessica joined in as to not be the only one not laughing. "You're good." Mike chuckled, pointing to Lana and Bella.

"That's so funny. ." Jessica added as Lana looked at her, winking gently as Jessica slowly sobered, understanding that the younger Swan had caught on as they walked back and Mike did the same, leaving Jessica where they were all standing.

"Maybe now they'll give us a pass for the year." Lana mused, looking at her sister slyly and Bella bit her lip in an attempt to keep her smirk at bay.

"And hopefully for next year as well." Bella let out and Lana giggled as Bella's smirk became a grin, her teeth showing as both sister's bonded over sport, which was something they never though possible.

(..)

Lana and Bella were walking with Jessica and Mike to a table where Eric was already sitting and Mike pulled out both Bella and Lana's chairs, "it's my pleasure." Bella looked a little awkward but Lana flipped her hair, taking the offered seat regally, flicking him away with her fingers and he laughed, sitting in the chair next to her as she thanked him and at the sight, Eric quickly excused himself from his previous conversation.

"Hey, Mikey, you met my home girls: Bella and Lana!" Eric quickly said, moving closer to Bella.

"Oh, your home girls?" Mike's eyebrows lifted, his deep blue eyes reflecting their sarcasm and shock.

"Yeah," Eric continued before the dark boy from before came out of no where and kissed Bella on the cheek and Lana went to get up as he pulled out Mike's chair from under him, running off as quick as he came.

"Oh, Tyler. ." Eric said, looking awkward as Lana went to go after him but Bella held her hand and sat her back in her seat.

"It's okay." Bella placated her before Lana finally went back to her food.

"Oh my God," Jessica said, moving closer to Lana to see Bella, "it's like first grade all over again. You're the shiny new toy."

"I'm going to take great pleasure in teaching him some manners." Lana growled, glaring daggers in the spot where Tyler had disappeared.

A sweet timid voice brought her back to the present, "smile!" Lana and Bella turned to a bright flash, both of them blinking.

"Sorry, I needed a candid for the feature." The girl with glasses smiled gently and Lana quickly deducted that she hadn't been aware of the change in paper.

"The feature's dead, Angela. Don't bring it up again," Eric was harsh as he reprimanded her and got up as Angela seemed to curl inside herself and Lana looked at her sadly, before hearing Eric say, "I've got your back, baby." And he walked off.

"I guess we'll just turn another editorial on teen drinking," Angela looked at her camera.

"You could always go for eating disorders," Bella helped, "speedo padding on the swim team," Bella nibbled on the piece of celery as Lana's eyes widened, swallowing her portion of custard before nodding.

"Actually, that's a good one!" Angela said, smiling brightly as Jessica nodded and agreed as Lana launched into a heated discussion.

"Two words, ladies: Tom Gerald." Lana said as both girl's mouths dropped open.

"Seriously?" Jessica asked.

"Totally. He's got way too much padding, it's too obvious _not_ to notice."

"We're talking, Olympic size." Angela wiggled her eyebrows, making Lana laugh.

"There's no way, he's that skinny. It doesn't make sense."

"I know!" Angela started laughing as she showed Lana a picture of Tom and she started cackling.

Angela started to giggle and they kept on talking as Lana started to bond with the two girls as Bella remained silent, looking out the window before she caught sight of two gorgeous couples making their way to the cafeteria.

"Who are they?" Bella asked, effectively ending the conversation as all three girls looked where Bella was before they looked back, a knowing smile on the other two girl's faces while the Swan's looked on in confusion.

"The Cullens." Angela revealed and Lana's eyebrows lifted at her tone.

"They're um," Jessica leaned closer as if the people in question could hear her so Bella and Lana as well as Angela leaned forward, "Doctor and Mrs Cullen's foster kids, they moved down here from Alaska a few years ago."

"They kind of keep to themselves." Angela said, as the first pair entered the room.

Lana and Bella blatantly stared.

"Yeah, 'cause they're all together. Like together _together_." Jessica revealed and Lana looked at Jessica before she turned out their conversation and watched them.

Something put her off about them, sure they looked pale, but who didn't in Forks? They were wearing normal attire, despite it being a bit chilly, it didn't seem to affect them. But she could _sense_ it. Thy weren't as _normal_ as they appeared, almost like they were hiding something they didn't want anyone to find out and doing a damn good job of it if all the girls and guys looked longingly at them instead of hiding their faces.

The pixie short one looked straight at Lana and instead of shying away, she stared back, boldly, not feeling intimidated by her or her boyfriend, who seemed to be in deep concentration and mild discomfort.

Rosalie and Emmett.

Alice and Jasper.

That's all she caught from Jessica's introductions and it wasn't until that a lone boy, looking just as pale as the other's with a smirk on his face entered.

"W-who's he?" Bella's now shy voice penetrated Lana's thoughts and she looked at her sister.

 _'Seriously? You're drooling over this dude when you could have had Freddy or Carl back in Arizona? Of course, typical.'_ Lana thought, turning back to the teen model. _'Oh, his name's Edward? Jeez, talk about old fashioned.'_ His smirk widened. _'Brooding, mysterious, probably listens to Debussy and reads old novels and writes in a man-journal. Yup, sounds like Bella's type.'_ Edward rubbed his bottom lip, as if he was trying not to laugh out loud. Lana turned back to see her sister completely enamoured with the boy.

Lana rolled her eyes before turning everything else out.

(..)

The bell went, Angela and Jessica walked off to their own classes as Bella and Lana walked together. "So, what exactly did you do all of last year for you to earn enough credits to be bumped to Junior?"

"I just paid attention in class and used all of my super-cool secret powers of academia and power-studying to finish school before I was 18 so I can howl at the moon before I start having responsibilities thrust upon my delicate shoulders." Lana explained dramatically, striking a Superman pose before straightening and catching up with Bella. "And I'm just bored of having to read through the same textbooks for the fifth time. I need something fresh in my mind."

"How did you even have time for all the extra curricular activities? Better yet, how did we not know?" Bella asked as her and Lana kept walking with Mike ahead of them, leading them to the next class.

"Mum just thought all my good grades were because I cheated and I'm guessing you thought the same?" Lana asked, turning her hazel eyes to her sister who looked down in shame. "Yeah, guessing you did too. Truth is, I wanted to know everything about everything. Any kind of knowledge, I'll cram it in my head, no matter if I forget it. Most of the crap I learned, I've forgotten as you do, but give me a test and I'll remember it all again. It's just. . . natural to me." Lana looked ahead, thinking, "I just don't want to flaunt it. It's not anybody else's business what I do. It doesn't concern them, so why should they know? You and Mum didn't have to know so I never said anything."

"But, Lana, this is amazing! You shouldn't have hidden it from us." Bella said, grabbing her sister's hand. But Lana just shrugged and reiterated,

"My business." Giving her big sister a crooked grin, they entered their class.

"Mr. Molina!" Mike said, pointing to the girls.

"Hey, Mike." Mr Molina said, not looking up from the lesson he had planned and Mike tapped Lana on the shoulder.

"I'll save you a seat, Lana." Mike grinned at her and she nodded, giving him the thumbs up.

Mr Molina looked up and started to speak distractedly, "oh, yes, the Swan girls,"

Bella stepped forward as Lana ran a hand through her hair, Bella's hair billowed from the breeze of the desk fan and she noticed something, so did Bella.

The Cullen boy had instantly slid a hand to his mouth, using the crook in between his pointer finger and thumb to plug up his nostrils, his entire body tensing.

Bella didn't smell bad, did she?

Lana raised an eyebrow and walked to her sister, taking her spot in front of the fan and Edward calmed, his body relaxed but he kept his nose plugged.

"Hi, can I have your passes?" Mr Molina asked and they complied, handing their passes to the teacher, "thank you. Welcome to the class. Here," Mr Molina gave them both their textbooks and Lana sighed, she'd already read this one. "Here's your stuff, okay? And Bella, I'm going to sit you next to Mr Cullen and Alana, I believe Mike has arranged your seat. Just follow along 'til you catch up." Bella looked at Lana who shrugged and walked over to Mike, sliding into the seat beside him and they watched the two in the front.

"Is your sister sitting next to Cullen?" Mike asked and Lana nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

Mike looked at the other boy before he turned to Lana, "he's really weird. Him and his brothers and sisters. I'd stay away and keep Bella from them too." Mike warned and Lana turned back to look at the boy who was currently glaring at her sister.

Despite the protectiveness she felt, she rammed it down into the recesses of her mind, observing the pale model. He looked as if he was in pain, his eyes were _black_. She couldn't even locate the pupil they were so dark. If anything, she knew something was off about him. She couldn't shake a feeling in her gut that there was something different about him.

Lana clenched her jaw and suppressed a kind of force, it was like her mind was screaming at her to use her instincts, to trust them and not listen to reason.

At that moment, Lana knew that she had to keep her sister away from Edward Cullen. He wasn't _good._


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ _If you don't like the characters or plot, then don't read. This is slightly AU as fair as Lana and their ancestry and stuff like that. But the main premise will not change._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** I only own my OC, nothing else._

 _ **WORD COUNT: 1, 317**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

 ** _Visiting._**

* * *

Edward flew out of his seat, ripping his bag and books from the table just moments before the bell went.

Lana quickly packed her own things up, giving Mike her notes and the answers, considering she had done them while Mr Molina was teaching and she quickly walked to Bella, who grabbed her things and walked out.

"I'm changing Biology." Bella growled, looking annoyed and confused.

"Bells, what happened?" Lana asked, her eyebrows furrowed seriously.

"He wouldn't _stop_ staring at me. He didn't say anything and he just _kept_ staring. He made me uncomfortable." Bella said, looking a bit shaken.

"Did you tell him to stop?" Lana asked, already knowing the answer.

"No." Bella replied, walking determinedly to the office.

"He would have if you told him!" Lana groaned, "oh alright, go ahead. Listen, I'll be coming to the diner late. I'm going over to the reservation to see Billy. I said I'd be visiting. So letting you know,"

"What about Charlie, does he know?" Bella asked, for the moment, distracted by the Edward Cullen staring competition. Good, her plan worked.

"It's Dad, Bella. And yes. I told him this morning." Lana raised her hand in farewell before parting, navigating her way easily through the halls until she found the front entrance and her bike, she threw her bag in Bella's truck, considering there was no way that she could keep it on the bike. Suiting up, she pulled on her gloves and her helmet before mounting her baby and started it, peeling out of the parking lot and racing down the street.

(..)

The sound of the motorcycle brought Jake from his house, a large smile on his face as he saw Lana expertly park and dismount, taking off her gloves and helmet.

Her smile rivaled his.

"Hey, stranger. What brings you to this neck of the woods?" Jacob asked, bringing Lana in for a tight hug, which she returned, her heart beating faster as his arms wrapped around her waist and they broke away.

"Just thought I'd visit my favorite person in the world." Lana smiled as Jacob's smile turned smug and he pushed his chest out, just as Lana continued, "your Dad." Jacob's smug look completely wiped off his face and was replaced with shock, which made Lana burst out in laughter.

"Very funny, Lana." Jacob said, a crooked smile gracing his handsome, youthful face and he wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her to his home. "So what really brings you here?"

Lana smiled, "I really did just come to visit. Thought it'd be a good idea to reconnect with my childhood best-friend. It's been a very long time. Plus I've missed your Dad too."

"Okay," Jacob said, leading her in and she said her hello's to Billy, sitting with them for a while, talking and hanging out.

"So, Lana, tell me," Billy asked, his hat resting on the end table next to him, along with a can of half-drunk beer, "how was your first day at your school?" He asked, a fond smile curving his lips at the sight of Lana. He'd always loved her like a daughter, along with the fact that she was so close with Jacob during their childhood when she and Bella would visit their father for the summer. Alana Swan was probably one of the most gorgeous souls he had ever come across. When the diabetes progressed and he was confined to a wheelchair; when Lana came for that visit, she didn't stare, she didn't ridicule him, she just asked if he was okay and if he needed a hug. While Bella looked on at 11 years of age and hadn't said a word, but she was looking up at the trees, he knew she didn't want to be insensitive and stare.

"It's alright, a bit tedious but I'm working with it." Lana shrugged, looking a bit bored.

"Tedious? Aren't you in Jacob's year range?"

"I mean, I'm 16 in September, but I had enough credits to be bumped to Junior."

Jacob and Billy's eyes widened in shock, "You're a Junior?" They asked at the same time. It made Lana smile.

"Yeah, I mean, I just didn't want to stay in school for longer than I needed to. I read every text book. It's just boring to me now." Lana shrugged, like her stroke of genius just wasn't worth the time and effort to be praised on or thought about.

"Damn, Lana. You've got some talent." Jacob raised his hand, palm out and she grinned, slapping her palm to his in a loud high-five.

"I know, I'm awesome. Take some notes, Jake. You'll need 'em." Lana teased as Billy barked out a loud laugh as Jacob got up and tackled Lana good-naturedly. Billy laughed as the two fifteen-year-old kids mock-wrestled.

(..)

It wasn't long after that Lana announced her departure, having promised her Dad that she was going to have dinner with them at the local diner.

"I'm off, Billy. It's good to see you again." She hugged the older man as he reciprocated.

"You're welcome anytime, Lana." Billy smiled at her before looking to Jacob, "can you walk her out, son?"

"Sure, Dad." Jacob said and walked Lana out to her bike, watching her zip her jacket up as well as putting on her gloves as she sat on the bike, holding on to her helmet. "Hey, Lana, could you. . .uh. ." Jacob trailed off, his cheeks turning an almost invisible shade of pink due to his copper skin.

"Yeah?" Lana prompted, looking at him questioningly.

"Could you tell Bella I said 'hi'?" Jacob mumbled, looking up at his best friend through locks of his hair.

Lana's smile slowly slid off her face but she knew that her crush probably barely even realized. "S-sure. I can do that for you. M-hmm. Yep." Lana spoke through clenched teeth, popping the 'P'. She started the motorbike with more force than she knew was necessary, thrusting her leg on the trigger on the first go, hearing it spark to life with a loud roar.

"Oh, you're the best, Lana." Jacob kissed her cheek, before pulling away. Lana knew it was silly to feel even a smidgen of hope, but she allowed it. . .and then it smashed to floor, "you're the greatest friend anybody could ever have."

 _'Have I just been friend-zoned?'_ Lana internally asked herself. _'Well, there's go my heart. Would you like anything else? My kidneys? Maybe my spleen since you seem to like playing Operation with my feelings!'_

"I swear, nobody's a greater friend than you." Jacob rambled.

 _'Oh, so you want my liver too? Ten points for the Alcohol Station. Now boarding.'_ Lana smiled bitterly. "Look, Jake. While I love the praise, I really do have to go." She easily slid the helmet over her head, putting the visor down to cover her eyes.

"Oh yeah, of course. See you soon, Lana!" Jacob called, waving.

Lana nodded before taking her hand off the break and she gunned it from the Black residence, her hands tight on the handlebars of the bike as she looked down at the speed monitor and she was going well over the legal limit, but at that point, she didn't care.

Lana would always be second best to Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ _If you don't like the characters or plot, then don't read. This is slightly AU as fair as Lana and their ancestry and stuff like that. But the main premise will not change._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** I only own my OC, nothing else._

 _ **WORD COUNT: 2, 588**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 ** _Human?_**

* * *

A couple days had passed and the excitement over the Swan sisters had died down sufficiently for them to lead their lives without being stared at. Of course, Lana calmed down over her raging hormonal incident with Jacob. She never told Bella what the reason for her moodiness was, but Lana was certain that Bella hardly realized, nor Charlie.

Well, good.

She didn't want them to.

Lana hadn't seen Jacob for a few days, though they did text back and forth, all he seemed to want to talk about was Bella, unless she probed for another subject, which was incredibly often. Though, it didn't take long for Lana to notice that Bella's mind was far from where it should be; and she knew exactly who she was thinking about:

Man-journal Cullen.

He didn't seem like the type who would be incredibly rude to people unless he had good reason, and to Lana: Bella wasn't an awful person. She was too good, too pure for someone to think she was horrible and the fact that this walking, talking can of hairspray didn't see that; well that just irked Lana.

Of course, when they went back to school, Bella was more than a bit socially awkward, she didn't really talk with everyone else, despite sitting on the same table. Lana had been out with them a few times, and they had gotten closer. Especially Mike and herself, even though she had reassured Jessica that she had no intention of being with Mike.

A few more days had passed and Bella was becoming increasingly frustrated. Lana tried to talk to her but she didn't want to speak so the younger Swan sister gave up, not understanding why Bella would care so much for a guy who was just staring at her and it _pissed Bella off so much that she wanted to switch classes!_

Rolling her eyes, Lana walked downstairs, to see her father nursing a can of beer, watching some show that obviously didn't interest him much considering that his eyelids were starting to get heavier. The young girl smiled at her dozing father, so she turned off the TV, put the half empty can on the table beside the sofa and threw the afghan on the couch over Charlie, who sighed in relief, his eyes opening halfway to see his baby girl looking after him. "Thanks, sweetheart." He mumbled softly, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles gently in thanks.

"It's okay, Dad. You rest. I'll order some pizza tonight." Lana whispered gently, walking out of the living room so her father could rest and she called the pizza place and ordered a few pizzas, before going upstairs, calling Jake to see how he was.

(..)

Monday.

Ugh.

Maybe Lana could fake sick and just hide out at the Rez for a couple of hours until Jake got out of school, but she didn't want to leave her sister with Creeper Cullen, so she dragged herself out of bed and got ready. It was too cold to be wearing tops, so she dressed in a warm long sleeve shirt that complimented her figure and would keep her incredibly warm, shrugged on her leather jacket and a pair of tight cargo pants that were well insulated and kept heat _in._ She pulled on her black boots and her gloves and wrapped a scarf around her neck and put minimal make up on.

As she was walking out, she noticed that Charlie was helping Bella up, "-ice doesn't really help the uncoordinated." Bella finished her sentence as Lana helped brush her sister off. "Thanks, Lana." The younger Swan nodded, yawning softly.

"No problem, Bells." She said mid-yawn as all three of them walked to the truck, where Lana's bike was in the back.

"Yeah, that's why I had some new tires put on the truck and bike. The old ones were getting pretty bald."

"Thanks, Dad." Lana yawned again as her and Charlie pulled the bike from the truck while Bella didn't say a word.

"Well, I'll probably be late for dinner. I've gotta head down to Mason County. Security guard at the Grisham mill got killed by some kind of animal." As Charlie walked away, Lana's eyes widened.

"Dad, are you serious?!" Lana asked, looking up at her Dad worriedly. _What if he gets mauled?!_

"An animal?" Bella asked, not able to comprehend the fact that their father is heading somewhere dangerous.

Charlie opened the door to his cruiser, "you're not in Phoenix anymore, Bells. Anyway, figured I'd lend a hand."

"Well, be careful." Bella said, obviously a bit too awkward.

Lana couldn't hold back and she ran to her Dad, hugging him tight. "Always am." Charlie said, offering his eldest a slight smile as he hugged Lana. "I'll be okay, Lana. Promise."

Lana, who was satisfied with his response, pulled back and went to her bike as she looked at Bella, worried. "Thanks for the tires." Bella said as her father got in the cruiser.

"Yeah." He said, driving off.

"He'll be okay, Lana. Don't worry. He's Charlie." Bella offered her sister some reassurance. Despite Lana's exasperation at Bella's tendency to call their father 'Charlie', she smiled at her big sister.

"Thanks, Bells." Lana spoke softly, before putting her back in the truck. "See you at school." Lana zipped up her jacket, tucking in her scarf, as well as pulling on her gloves and helmet.

"Yeah." Bella said as they both got on their respective modes of transportation and they went off.

(..)

Well, she lost the golden onion, but that was hardly the most important thing; it was a close second.

Eric almost asked Bella to the prom, to which Mike thankfully saved the Asian boy from total humiliation even though he didn't know it yet. And she got wet from Mike, having to playfully tackle him before they sat down. Mike had given the girls nicknames. Bella was now 'Arizona' while Lana was 'Harley' even though she didn't have a Harley Davidson model, it's not like Mike cared though. Then Bella sat next to Edmund. . or was it Edward? She had been calling him Creeper Cullen for so long, she actually forgot his first name.

Well, apparently he apologized for his actions, considering Bella relaxed around him, so she continued onto her work, explaining the work to Mike, considering they were going to have a test on it.

What really shocked her was the fact that Bella and him were walking together.

That didn't sit well with her. Running to catch up with them, she stopped on Cullen's side. "Yo. . .Edmund. . .?" She asked, mentally kicking herself for her lack of brain-to-mouth filter.

"Lana!" Bella snapped, unimpressed with her sister's absence of manners.

"It's alright, Bella." Cullen said in a soft alluring voice that Bella seemed to melt to. It made the hairs on Lana's neck stand up. She was instantly alert. His golden eyes turned to Lana and she tensed. They weren't gold the last time she saw him. "Hello," he addressed her with a soft smile, "you must be Alana. I'm _Edward_ Cullen." Edward held out his hand for her to shake. An oversight on his part.

Lana smiled sheepishly. "Just call me Lana, and I'm sorry for getting your name wrong." _'Creeper Cullen alert.'_ She lifted her hand and her warm skin touched his freezing cold and she pulled back almost instantly, before his fingers could even twitch. Her entire being tensed and she took a step back, her eyes wide. Bella looked at her sister pleadingly, not wanting to hear her problems at the present moment.

"Lana, is something wrong?"Edward asked, looking Lana with worry, though his eyes conveyed something else. Danger. Threat.

Lana clenched her jaw. "No. Nothing's wrong. Excuse me." Lana clipped and walked off quickly. His hand was cold. Colder than any normal person could be. He didn't _feel_ normal. Hell, _he didn't even feel human._ She walked right outside the front door, threw her bag in the back of Bella's truck and tugged on her gear, starting her bike and she sped off, skipping the rest of the school day. She needed to get away from him. She was too out of sorts to even continue her day. Whatever work needed to be done, she'd get the questions off Angela. She drove straight to the Rez and entered La Push, she took off her gear, lifting her scarf to cover her head, so she wouldn't get wet and she sat on a rock, just trying to calm herself down.

Her hands were shaking and she could hardly see straight. Her instincts were telling her to go back, confront him, demand his intentions and order him to stay away from Bella, but she couldn't. The pleading look on Bella's face tapped into her compassionate side, she didn't want to hurt Bella. Yet, her instincts were screaming at her, roaring to screw what Bella felt, this was something that a puny average person could never understand. Lana was the only one who could really take on what was about to come. Bella was insignificant at this point in time. _He_ was a threat.

Edward Cullen was not a good person.

 _He was not good for Bella._

The ringing of her phone shocked her out of her reverie and she dug around her pocket before pulling out the purple Motorola flip phone, she had been sitting there, contemplating her emotions for at least an hour and a half. School had just ended.

Charlie was calling, so she answered immediately.

 _"Lana, where are you?"_

"I'm at La Push, before you say anything, you know my school attendance record is-"

 _"Sweetheart, I don't care that you left early. If and when you do, you have good reason to. I'm not calling about that. Just get to the hospital. Bella was in an accident."_

Lana flipped her phone closed and she was already on the bike, flying down the Rez paths before she hit the road and flew down the highway, her gloves and helmet be damned.

(..)

Lana flew into the hospital, her heart beating about fifty miles a second and she more or less ordered the front desk for information. When she received the relevant facts, she jogged to the elevator, and when she got the floor she needed to be, she ran to the observation room, not even seeing Edward or his sister Rosalie in her haste.

"Bells!" Lana cried, seeing her sister on one of the beds with her father next to her and a Doctor in front of them, having looked up when he saw a frazzled Lana.

"Lana, I'm okay- oof!" Bella didn't get to finish before her sister was hugging her tightly, holding her close.

"I'm so sorry I took off. I should have been there." Lana's big hazel eyes shined with tears. "Oh, God. I'm so sorry."

Bella held her sister close, trying to soothe her. "It's okay, Lana. It's okay. I'm alright. I'm okay." Bella whispered, stroking her sister's soft hair, enjoying the hug, no matter how much she didn't let it on or she didn't show it. She loved her sister and she was glad that Lana hadn't been there to witness it, because poor Tyler might have been worse off that a cut to his forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm really-" Tyler didn't get to finish as Charlie pulled the curtain shut sharply, not wanting to listen to the teenagers feeble apologies.

Lana, having calmed down, sat next to Bella and Charlie made hasty introductions. "Doctor Cullen, this my youngest daughter, Lana. Lana, this is Doctor Carlisle Cullen." Carlisle gave her a soft, kind smile to which she returned, somewhat hesitantly.

Bella looked up at Carlisle, saying, "you know it would have been a lot worse if Edward wasn't there. He knocked me out of the way." The name brought chills to Lana's spine, but she suppressed it. At the moment, gratitude took over her instincts at the time. She was glad her sister was alive.

"Edward? Your boy?" Charlie questioned, looking surprised, while Carlisle hardly made eye contact.

"Yeah it was amazing. I mean, he got to me _so fast_ , he was _nowhere near_ me." Bella continued, while Carlisle closed the clipboard.

"Sounds like you were very lucky." Carlisle smiled, walking away, "Charlie." The doctor acknowledged before walking away.

The Swan family walked out as Charlie took Bella's bag. "I gotta sign some papers. You should. .you should probably call your mum."

Lana cringed, anticipating the infamous Renee Dwyer panic mode.

Bella looked at her father, exasperated. "Did you tell her?" The best answer Charlie could give was a sheepish expression and a shrug of the shoulders. Bella sighed in frustration, pulling out her phone. "She's probably just freaking out."

Lana took Bella's phone. "I'll calm her down so you don't have to deal with it."

"You always do it." Bella said, looking at her little sister who grinned up at her.

"Because I'm better at it than you," Lana quipped, making Bella chuckle and bump her teasingly.

 _"What was I supposed to do? Just let her die?_ " Edward's frustrated whispers wafted over to them and Lana stopped mid type. Both Swan sisters, now intrigued, slowly turned around the corner to eavesdrop.

 _"This isn't about you, this is about all of us!"_ Rosalie whispered back, angered.

 _'Um, excuse me, isn't my sister's life worth something? I'll cut your blonde hair off at different lengths while you're asleep. See how you like that. You'll be looking like young Elizabeth from Drop Dead Fred when he cuts off half of her hair.'_ Lana threatened in her mind.

 _"I think we should take this in my office."_ Carlisle stopped, realizing that the Swan sisters were eavesdropping and then both Rosalie and Edward turned to look at the two.

 _Oh, crap._

* * *

 _ **Hi everyone,**_

 _ **I hope you're all enjoying Opposite Sides of the Spectrum and please, if you want review on this fic, I appreciate all criticism and comments :)**_

 _ **If those of you like Roleplaying and are interested in one regarding Twilight, then please go to this link:**_

https-:/-www.-fanfiction.-net-/forum-/Twilight-Saga-Role-Play-Eternal-Dusk/190350/

 _ **Just take out the linebreaks I have added which is this: - . But leave this:** Twilight-Saga-Role-Play-Eternal-Dusk . **I just changed this:** https-:/-www.-fanfiction.-net-/forum- **)** **and enter it. It should take you directly to the page.**_

 ** _A big thank you to I Am The Regboner Queen for giving me the time of day._**

 ** _Thank you to all the readers who are supporting this story and I look forward for you to read the next chapter._**

 ** _~Munsurieya_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_ _If you don't like the characters or plot, then don't read. This is slightly AU as fair as Lana and their ancestry and stuff like that. But the main premise will not change._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** I only own my OC, nothing else._

 _ **WORD COUNT: 2, 652**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 ** _Determination._**

* * *

Oh no.

Oh crap.

Crappity crappy crap-crap.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Bella asked.

Lana inwardly screamed, _"WE WERE LITERALLY CAUGHT SPYING ON THEM AND YOU WANT TO ACTUALLY ACT LIKE WE DIDN'T JUST INVADE THEIR PRIVATE CONVERSATION?! BELLA~!"_ Edward cringed slightly as he started over to them and Lana sighed dramatically, slowly creeping backwards but Bella's hand smacked against her back, holding her in place, making the younger Swan hang her head in exasperation.

Damn it, Bella.

"What?" Edward asked, looking like he _really_ didn't want to be near them.

 _'You and me both, buddy.'_

"H-how did you get over to me so fast?" Bella looked up at the boy who for a minute, looked shocked before he composed himself.

"I was standing right next to you, Bella." Edward muttered, a small, barely-there grin played on his lips, like he was trying to play off his reaction to her. A perfectly sculpted brow lifted upon Lana's forehead as she watched him.

"No, you were next to your car, across the lot." Bella denied, her voice conveying her frustration, her expression very much the same.

"No I wasn't." Edward tried to write it off with a scoff, his smile getting a bit bigger, showing off pearly white teeth that made Lana feel incredibly anxious, like he was unsheathing a very dangerous weapon.

" _Yes you were."_ Bella pressed on and his lips closed over his mouth, it made Lana feel a little safer, even though she was starting to feel annoyed at Bella's prying.

"Bella, enough." Lana said, reaching for her sister's arm, but she pulled back, wanting answers from the boy.

"Bella, you hit your head, I think you're confused." Edward countered.

"I _know_ what I saw." Bella continued, her body becoming rigid.

"And what exactly was that?" Edward asked, he was challenging her.

Bella was thrown for a second before her jaw clenched. "You stopped the van. You _pushed_ it away with your _hand._ " Lana rolled her eyes, she was obviously concussed.

"Well, nobody's going to believe you." Edward more than confirmed, making Lana's head whip to him, her eyes wide.

"I wasn't going to tell anybody," Bella went on to say, her voice becoming soft. "I just need to know the truth."

Lana remained silent. She had no goddamn idea what she was doing there, it was another private conversation in which she was the third wheel.

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?" Edward rudely spat, glaring at Bella.

"Watch it, Cullen." Lana spat back, giving the older boy a stunning glare of her own.

"Thank you," Bella quickly said, obviously submitting to the boy's will.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" Edward asked.

"No." Bella blatantly answered, making Lana sigh loudly.

"Well then, I hope you enjoy disappointment." Edward parted with those words, leaving a pissed off Bella and an exasperated Lana.

(..)

The next morning, Bella told her all about her dream.

"Well, that's not really weird."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, looking at her little sister for a split second before turning her eyes back to the road.

"You have a crush on him." Lana stated. "The signs are there." Lana said, having left her bike at home considering they had an excursion.

"Shut up," Bella laughed, smacking Lana's jean covered thigh.

Lana giggled, "just sayin' Bells. Maybe you have a thing for him." She shimmied her shoulders back and forth, making Bella laugh harder.

"Be quiet or I'll throw you in the wagon." Bella threatened jokingly.

"Yeah right, like you have the strength to toss me around." Lana grinned. "But the way you demanded an explanation from him. I've never seen you do that to anybody."

"I want answers, Lana."

"Well, I'd like some too. How can he do that to a van? Let alone your truck?"

"That's what I want to find out."

(..)

As they got to school, Bella stayed by her truck while Lana went to give the signed excursion papers to Mr. Molina.

As Lana turned, she saw Mike talking to Bella. "Oh sweet baby Jesus." She whispered, tip-toeing around, trying to listen in on their conversation.

 _"About what?"_ Bella asked, obviously confused, having turned her attention back to Mike.

"Oh, Bella!" Lana face-palmed, "this is brutal."

"Eavesdropping is rude, y'know?" A familiar velvety voice spoke from behind her and she rolled her eyes.

"Sneaking around isn't exactly decent either. You're just as bad as me, Eddie." Lana taunted, hearing him huff.

"It's Edward."

"Whatever you say, Eddie. Now shush, I'm trying to eavesdrop. Go away." Lana waved her hand behind her, not looking over at him as she strained to listen.

" _Oh, prom. . . dancing. ."_

"Oh, dear Lord, she's dragging the poor kid's misery out." Lana pinched the bridge of her nose, seeming like she had a headache.

 _"Not such a good idea for me."_ Lana nodded imperceptibly, she knew her sister's capacity to fall when there was nothing but a flat surface and her two left feet. Dancing was not a good idea. _"Uh, I have something that weekend, anyway. Lana and I are going to Jacksonville that weekend."_

' _Nice save, Bella! Wait, what?!_ _'_ Lana thought to herself. ' _Crap!'_

 _"You can't go another weekend?"_ Mike questioned her.

 _"Non-refundable ticket."_ Bella quickly answered, her quick thinking only winning herself points.

 _'You're dead to me.'_ Lana thought viciously.

 _"You should ask Jessica."_ She said, _"I know she wants to go with you."_ Mike looked over to Jessica who gave a little wave, making Lana smile gently.

 _'I still hate you, Bella. But, good job.'_

Mr. Molina started rambling on about how 'green is good' so Lana jogged to Bella, linking their arms together. "You're dead to me." Lana hissed.

"What? Why?" Bella asked.

"Jacksonville? Non-refundable ticket? Why was I included?!" Lana smacked her sister's arm.

"Hold on, you were listening in?" Bella asked, raising her eyebrows at her little sister, who stopped, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Uh, no?" Lana hoped, knowing she screwed up.

"Lana." Bella warned.

"I'm not saying anything on the grounds that what I say next could incriminate me." Lana rattled off, running to the other bus, narrowly missing her sister's flying ninja hand as she jumped into the bus her friends had boarded, leaving Bella to catch up. Lana grabbed a seat in the back, stretching herself on the two seats and she opened her advanced Chemistry book and started to read, learning all about new substances and chemicals that could create some of the most beautiful results and it was an effecting way for her to tune out Bella, who shoved Lana's feet from the other seat and plonked herself down.

(..)

"And now, I'm going to make a steaming cup of compost tea." Angela and Jessica had their arms linked with Lana as they spoke happily, not really listening to the teacher, just chatting away. They considered the younger Swan to be more of a friend than Bella, considering the older sister was a bit more unapproachable.

Tyler took the 'tea' and looked at it in amazement while Mike walked to Jessica, looking at her with new eyes. "Um, Jessica, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked her nervously.

Jessica straightened, speechless now and she nodded as Angela and Lana murmured their 'meet you, later''s and took off in the other direction, giggling. "I wish Eric would do that." Angela whispered to Lana, looking at the back of the Asian boy's head.

"You should ask him, Angela." Lana breathed back, so they didn't alert Eric or anybody else to their conversation.

"Me?" Angela pointed to herself, looking incredibly self-conscious.

"Angela!" Lana looked at the girl who refused to meet her eyes, "Angie." She said, using her nickname and she looked Angela in the eyes. "Take control. You are a beautiful, strong confident woman who will _not_ take no for an answer."

"I am?" The older girl asked, pulling a lock of black hair behind her ear.

"You are." Lana confirmed.

"I just need a few days, to get prepared."

"Do what you gotta do. If you want him to stop having the 'new girl' crush, make him _notice_ you. But remember to just be yourself, he'll like you for who you are." Lana slung her arm around Angela's shoulders.

"How do you know so much? You're like two years younger than me, since I'm the same age as Bella."

"From what I've learnt from my big brain, is that men are much less superficial than us women give them credit for. I can see that Eric is just a little, eh, confused at the moment. He's got his sights set on my sister because she's the new girl, a very pretty new girl with a 'suffer-in-silence' and mysterious attitude about her. A lot of guys like the mystery." Lana said as they walked outside, seeing the guys playing with the large box of worms. "A~and the large box of creepy, dirty worms."

"Hey, Angela, Lana! Look!" Tyler ran up to them with a stick, a large worm hanging from it.

Well, it didn't take long for both girls to run the other way.

Lana only caught a glimpse of Bella talking to Edward before she rounded the corner with Angela next to her and Tyler hot on their heels.

(..)

Bella didn't talk all the way home, hitting her steering wheel every five seconds, to the point where Lana put her headphones in, turned up her music and dozed off to the soothing rock of the truck.

When they got inside the house, both girls found their father sitting at the dining table, to which Lana set her bag down next to her seat, before hugging her father, giving him a kiss on the cheek before taking the plate, looking at the chips before leaving the chip packet which was still full and set the plate in the sink. She knew he was finished.

"Well, it's your fault, you shouldn't have told her about the almost accident." Bella said, obviously annoyed but their father didn't notice or didn't comment.

"I suppose you're right, she always did know how to worry." Charlie took a swig of beer while Lana sat on the chair, yawning while Bella poured herself a glass of water. "She seems different. She seems happy." He observed. Bella swallowed the water, so Charlie continued, "Phil seems like an alright guy."

"Yeah, yeah he is." Bella said, before storming off.

"Alright." Charlie looked at Lana, waiting for an explanation.

Without looking up, she answered, "don't ask me."

(..)

"Hey, Harley. You coming to La Push?" Mike asked as she sat down with her tray, taking a bite out of a carrot stick, sitting next to him.

"Hell yeah! I'm gonna kick your ass on the waves." Lana make a swirly motion with her arms, making everyone laugh as Mike countered, making a perfect surfer pose.

"Hey," Eric said as Bella stood in front of the table, "La Push, baby. You in?"

"Should I know what that means?" Bella asked, making Lana roll her eyes. Yeah, of course she wouldn't know.

"La Push beach, down at the Quileute Rez, we're all going tomorrow." Mike explained, patting Lana's shoulder.

"And there's a big swell coming in." Jessica added.

"And I don't just surf the internet!" Eric got up as Mike struck another surfer pose before Tyler pulled him down, and they launched into a conversation.

"Eric, you stood up once, and it was a foam board," Jessica pointed out, making Lana chortle.

"But there's whale watching too. Come with us." Angela pleaded their case.

"La Push, baby. It's _La Push_." Eric continued.

"Okay, I'll go if you stop saying that, alright?" Bella teased, making the rest of them laugh, before walking to the salad bar, grabbing a tray.

"Seriously dude, it's creepy man." Mike said, throwing a piece of bread in the air and catching it with his mouth.

"What, that's what it's called." Eric said, dumbfounded.

"I've been there a few times with one of the guys that lives on the Rez. I know a good place to get parking, pretty close to the beach." Lana took a bite of the sandwich as they all looked at her.

"You know a guy there?" Mike asked, all of them suddenly intrigued.

"Yeah, childhood best-friend. Why?" Lana asked, eyeing them all suspiciously.

"It's just that we've all heard you talking about a boy on the Rez, we didn't know that you spent a lot of time _with_ him." Jessica explained, her tone now lower, indicating there was romance brewing.

"Stop thinking like that, nothing is going on. Jeez, I'm fifteen, people." Lana laughed and the rest of the group followed with her infectious sound. Mike tapped Lana's shoulder and as she turned her attention toward him, to see his finger pointing in the direction of the salad bar. "Wha-" She started, but her question trailed off as she saw Edward talking to her sister.

Wasn't he the one that she'd enjoy disappointment? Why has his mood suddenly changed?

Bella turned toward him, engaging back and Lana rolled her eyes. Her sister's become one of those starry-eyed girls, _already._

Lana sighed, straining to listen in.

"- _what if I'm the bad guy?_ " She heard Edward say to her sister, making her fists clench and she almost threw her tray down and ran after him, intending on inflicting serious pain, if he was threatening her sister. But she kept her head down and tried to look nonchalant.

" _You're not."_ Bella reassured, making Lana clench her teeth, " _I can see what you're trying to put off, but I can see it's just to keep people away from you. It's a mask."_

' _Wow, Bells. How very original of you.'_ Lana sniped mentally.

" _Why don't we just. ."_ Bella took a breath, " _hangout?"_ Lana face-palmed. " _Everybody's going to the beach. Come. I mean,"_ Bella tried to lighten the mood, " _have fun."_

" _Which beach?"_ Edward asked, his face soft. Lana rolled her eyes.

" _La Push."_ Bella said, now excited that he was considering her offer.

Edward backed off, " _I don't know."_

The chorus of _Hallelujah_ sang in Lana's mind.

" _Is there something wrong with that beach?"_ Bella asked, Lana knew she was hoping that he'd say no and come with them.

Edward turned to look at the group who suddenly turned back, except for Lana who was a master in espionage, so she kept her head down and ate like she normally would, her mind blank as she looked at Jessica but her senses were tuned to Edward and Bella's conversation. " _It's just a little crowded."_ He offered as his explanation.

 _'What is he hiding?'_ Lana asked herself, her eyes lifting upward to see Edward walking back to his table, but he was staring at her too, but this time, her eyes were conveying a message to _him_.

Hazel eyes blazed, the green and the brown swirled together.

 _'Stay away from my sister.'_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_ _If you don't like the characters or plot, then don't read. This is slightly AU as fair as Lana and their ancestry and stuff like that. But the main premise will not change._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** I only own my OC, nothing else._

 _ **WORD COUNT: 1, 054**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 ** _A Chat_**

* * *

Lana was in the water, sitting on her board, letting the waves rock her. She had slipped the ankle strap underneath a rock to keep her anchored in the water and she just looked out at the bleak sky. She wasn't really cold, despite her bathing suit was suited to Arizona weather instead of Forks weather.

A black two piece bikini that showed off her entire body, her long hair damp as the light rain pattered down on her and she sighed, running her fingers through the black tangles and she closed her eyes, trying to understand.

She didn't know why she was having such strong negative feelings over a boy who seemed to have a genuine interest in her sister. Nearly every other guy that _did_ she had encouraged for them to try, get through Bella's tough exterior but nobody ever could. Now somebody had, and she _hated_ it. Why she did, Lana didn't know. One of the few things she didn't know.

It was like something primitive inside her awoke when she met Edward Cullen, something that lay dormant until she saw him through the cafeteria window. It was a _part_ of her and she didn't like the murderous intent she felt whenever she saw Creeper Cullen.

 _"Hey, Lana!"_ A distant voice called from the shore and she turned to see Jacob with Bella. Instantly, she felt jealousy creep up into her muddled thoughts and make them even harder to think through.

 _Why couldn't it just be easy for Lana for once? Why couldn't the guy she liked, just like her back! It wasn't exactly hard!_

Grinning and bearing it, she lifted a hand in a semblance of a wave, before Jacob gestured for her to come to shore. "Oh, God." Lana murmured to herself, un-tucking the ankle strap from its anchor and she swam to shore, before picking up the board and tucked it under her arm, jogging to Bella and Jacob. "Hey, guys!" Lana smiled as bright as she could. Lana thought she could supernova like Johnny Storm and 'Flame On' at any given time.

God, what she wouldn't give to have Chris Evans on La Push right now.

"Hey, Lana, Bella was asking me about the Quileute legends." Jacob said, obviously excited to be talking to Bella for more than five minutes with Bella _actually_ participating in the conversation, and not just injecting random grunts and mumbles.

"Oh?" Lana asked, "you've never shown an interest before." Her dark brows lifted at her elder sister.

"Well, I find it fascinating, now. I'm actually doing some research and I think I could learn and get some good points if I knew a few of the tribe's stories." Bella said, her widened, which to the untrained eye, would have been excitement.

Lana knew her sister better than that. She wanted answers. The younger Swan kept her mouth shut and nodded. "So, Bella, what story did you want to know?"

All three of them started to walk as Jacob shrugged off his jacket and hung it around Lana's shoulders who thanked him softly, her cheeks turning a soft pink as he nodded, but his eyes trained on Bella. "What did your friends mean about: _'the Cullen's don't come here'?"_ Bella asked.

Jacob scoffed, "you caught that, huh?" Lana shook her head imperceptibly. Her sister was _using_ Jacob for her own agenda. She couldn't believe she was _letting_ this happen. "I'm not really supposed to say anything about it." Jacob's face turned somber, so Lana, being herself, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Hey, I can keep a secret." Bella tried her hand at teasing him, gently bumping into him.

"Um," Jacob chuckled, his fingers twitching against Lana's bikini bottoms. He was nervous, "really, it's just like an old scary story."

"Well, I wanna know." Bella pressed.

"Okay, um," Jacob's hand tightened around her hip and she patted his shoulder gently. He was disobeying his father's orders directly. "Did you know Quileute's are supposedly descended from _wolves_?" Lana smiled, she loved this story.

Billy had told it to her in confidence and she had never uttered a word. She loved every bit of their tribe.

"What?" Bella wasn't expecting that. "Like wolves? Like real wolves?"

"Yeah! Well that's the legend of our tribe." Jacob smiled proudly.

"Okay. ." Bella mumbled, "so what's the story about the Cullen's?"

 _'Ding-ding. And Bingo was his name-o.'_ Lana thought snidely.

"Well, they're supposedly descendants from this like, _'enemy clan'._ My great grandfather, the chief; found them hunting on our land. But they claimed to be something different, so we made a treaty with them." Jacob made scary eyes at Lana who giggled, but her mind was racing a million miles a minute. Maybe Bella _was_ on to something. "If they promised to stay off Quileute lands, then we wouldn't expose what they really were; to the pale-faces." He nodded to Bella before looking at Lana and he grinned. She wasn't exactly a pale-face.

"I thought they just moved here."

"Or just moved back." Jacob teased her.

Both Lana and Bella had somber looks on their faces.

Two girls squealed, running by but Lana hardly noticed.

"Well, what are they really?" Bella questioned Jacob who scoffed at her question.

"It's just a story, Bella." He chuckled, before he and Lana walked off, but Lana was still deep in thought as was her older sister. "Come on, let's go." He said to Bella softly.

If what Jacob said was true, then the Cullen's were much more than what they appeared to be. The signs were there. All of them.

Lana looked back at Bella and they nodded in mutual agreement.

They'd find out what the Cullen's were hiding.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**_ _If you don't like the characters or plot, then don't read. This is slightly AU as fair as Lana and their ancestry and stuff like that. But the main premise will not change._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** I only own my OC, nothing else._

 _ **WORD COUNT: 3, 957**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 ** _A Bookstore Visit Gone Wrong._**

* * *

Lana sat opposite Jessica on the picnic table, her gray cardigan slipping off her light-russet shoulder as her black tank top wrapped around her torso tightly as she absorbed the sunshine, her tight, washed-out jeans was like a second skin to her long legs. Her face lifted up to the warm sun, her raven hair falling back like a black waterfall down her back.

Bella was not so discreetly looking for Edward and the Pale Gang, twisting an apple between her hands as she looked over her shoulders every two seconds.

"He's not here." Jessica murmured, looking at Bella and Lana opened one eye lazily to gaze at the popular girl before it slid shut once more, "whenever the weather's nice, the Cullens disappear."

Bella questioned, this new bit of information detrimental to their research, "what, do they just ditch?"

"No, uh, Dr and Mrs. Cullen yank 'em out for like hiking and camping and stuff. I tried that on my parents; not even close."

"Guys!" Angela called and all three girls turned to the glasses-wearing girl who plonked herself onto the bench seat next to Bella. "I'm going to the prom with Eric! I just asked him, I took control!" She clambered up and pulled Lana into a hug and she returned it fiercly. Happy for her friend.

"Told ya." Lana grinned as they pulled back, winking at the shy girl.

"Are you sure you have to go out of town?" She asked Lana in a small voice just like a teenage whine.

"Oh yeah, it's a whole family thing." Bella dug her little sister into an even bigger hole, considering she _actually wanted to go to the prom!_ Now she would have no way of going to the dance. Maybe if she staged some elaborate plan.

Hmm.

Trying to fake a plane crash was not going to work _at all_ and the Bermuda Triangle excuse was geographically impossible, so she was stuck with her sister's growing lie. So hiding out at home was the plan for the two Swan sisters the day of the damn dance.

 _'Damn you, Bella.'_

"Let's go." Bella pulled Lana out of her reverie and the youngest looked around to see Angela and Jessica walking away from them and Bella pulling her bag over her shoulder.

"Huh? Right." Lana murmured, jumping off the table and she shrugged her own bag on. "So, what did I miss? I kinda spaced out."

"We're going to Port Angeles to the bookstore I found while the others dress shop." Bella shuddered slightly as Lana sighed wistfully.

"Prom dresses," Lana whimpered, kicking herself for agreeing to the plan as she imagined wearing some sexy number, impressing Jacob enough that he'd forget about Bella altogether.

"Hey! Bookshop!" Bella bumped her day-dreaming sister who groaned.

"I got it!" Lana growled back, pouting as they followed Angela and Jessica.

No prom for Lana.

(..)

Lana smiled, watching the girls try on their dresses as they murmured and muttered to each other as Bella continued to read her book, needing the perfect moment to break away from the two girls watchful eye.

"Okay, I like this one, it makes my boobs look good." Jessica murmured, adjusting the plunging neckline of the metallic pink dress just as three guys about in their early twenties knocked on the glass to the dress shop and complimented Jessica.

Lana rolled her eyes at them, hitting the glass just as one of them knocked at Bella and glared at him. They scurried off quick smart.

"That is uncomfortable." Jess muttered.

"It's disgusting." Bella growled.

"Worse than that." Lana snarled, watching the guys retreat before turning as the girls posed for them. "I love that dress, Jess. I think, like, a necklace would balance things out since there's a lot going on upstairs. You don't want your twins to pop out but you want Mike's eyes to zone in." Lana observed before turning her eyes to Angela who stood there shyly. "You look gorgeous, Angie. The lavender suits your skintone beautifully, the way the dress flows. Elegant and stunning. Perfect for you."

"Bella, what do you think?" Jess got the older Swan's attention as both girls posed.

"That looks great." Bella supplied blandly, making Lana roll her eyes once again.

"You said that about the last five dresses though." Jess chuckled, obviously annoyed, but this time, Lana couldn't fault her.

"I thought they were all pretty." Bella half-smiled.

"You're not really into this, are you?" Angela picked up on Bella's discomfort for shopping easily.

"I just really want to go to this bookstore." Bella patted Lana's shoulder and she stood begrudgingly and they gathered their things. "Meet you guys at the restaurant?"

"You two sure?"Jess asked, looking at Lana more than Bella.

"We won't be long." Lana reassured.

"Yeah, see you guys in a minute." Bella reinforced as they walked towards the exit.

"Okay!" Jessica chimed.

(..)

They had spent a lot longer in the bookstore than planned. Bella had found the only book she wanted and Lana had found at least ten, promptly purchasing each one. She knew Billy would get a kick out of reading the old legends of his Great Grandfather's time and beyond that. He probably knew them all, but it she thought it'd make a nice present for him. Jacob also liked the stories and there were probably some legends in here that his father hadn't shared.

After paying, Lana stuffed the books in her large handbag and the sisters soon left with their purchases, happy.

They started walking through the alley, shivering from the chilly Port Angeles night air, before they were spotted by two figures who stopped to stare. Lana nudged at her sister and they continued up the path where they came, intending on a different path.

Lana kept her guard up and her eyes darting for other suspicious characters such as the ones following them, until they reached the parking lot and there were another group of guys, drunk and drinking even more. Lana pushed Bella behind her, watching them all closely as they surrounded the two girls.

"Well, hey! Look at the little brave one. Man, she's looks _thick,_ something I can hold on to!" They were laughing as they circled, leering at Lana and Bella.

"Don't touch me!" Lana snarled, pulling away from their groping hands as Bella reiterated the same thing, both girls readying themselves to their defensive positions.

Lana's control snapped as one of the lewd boys grabbed her breast and her hip.

She grabbed his hand and bent it backwards, toward his wrist and she struck quickly; her elbow cracking into his nose to stun him as Bella crushed another offender's testicles with her knee just as a silver volvo screeched into view.

Lana and Bella just got out of the way before the volvo stopped right in front of them and a furious looking Edward Cullen emerged from the vehicle. "Get in the car." He demanded coldly, slamming the door shut. Lana's apprehensiveness about him came forward in full force but she wasn't about to argue as Bella grabbed her little sister's hand and they clambered into the car as Edward rounded to the front, staring at the men.

They backed away, afraid.

Bella, tearing her eyes from the entrancing and beguiling teen, she turned to look over the carseat to a pale Lana. "Hey, Lana, are you okay?" Lana nodded, though she chose not to verbally reassure her sister, but she waited as Edward joined them in the car, lurching forward to scare the boys, before he took off in the other direction and directly into oncoming traffic. Lana gasped as he narrowly avoided hitting another car and she quickly grabbed the seatbelt and clicked it in the holder, holding on to it for dear life.

"I should go back there and rip those guys' heads off!" Edward snarled, his eyes remaining on the road as an obviously distressed Bella looked at Edward in fright. Lana couldn't help but silently agree with him. She _wished_ she could have caused more bodily harm to them.

"Uh, no, you shouldn't." Bella, ever the moral and reserved one spoke, still shocked by the events.

"You don't know the vile and repulsive things they're thinking." Edward stated, but what he said peaked both Lana and Bella's interest in what he said. Lana's eyes shifted to his seat, seeing a sliver of his face as she was in the middle.

"And you do?" Bella questioned.

Edward stopped, "it's not hard to guess." Lana recognized the instant calm in his voice as he was thrown off guard. He said something he shouldn't have. "Can you talk about something else?" He begged, "distract me so I don't turn around."

Bella floundered for something, _anything_ before she blurted, "just put your seatbelt on!"

Lana nodded frantically, watching the world around them pass in a blur from how fast the volvo was travelling, but Edward laughed at the absurdity of Bella's statement, " _'put your seatbelt on.'"_ Lana was seriously considering having him put in for a psych evaluation because he was obviously psychotic.

"Can you, for the love of all that is holy in the world, drive the regulated speed limit!? I don't want to become a volvo pretzel around some stupid lamppost." Lana snarled, her heart thundering in her chest and she felt the decrease in the accelerator as Edward started to drive at a more reasonable pace to the point where she could peel herself away from the seat, since the momentum wasn't gluing her to it. "Thank you."

(..)

Bella and Lana stood in front of Jessica and Angela as Bella tried to apologise but Angela cut her off, "where were you, we left both of you messages!"

"Yeah, we waited, but we were starving, so. ." Jessica's eyes widened as they took in the boy who stood next to Bella, smiling sheepishly.

"Um, I'm sorry I kept Bella and Lana from dinner. We just sort of ran into each other and got talking." He flashed both of the girls a small, embarrassed grin that had Lana gagging mentally, but Jess and Angela were enthralled by him, their earlier irritation forgotten.

 _'He isn't that good-looking. Jesus.'_ Lana growled mentally.

Jess let loose a gigantic smile as they placated Edward and Bella as Lana slowly started to back away, having spotted her bike a few rows of cars down, the opposite of where Jess and Angela were heading.

"I think I should make sure Bella and Lana get something to eat, if you'd like." Both Bella and Lana stiffened as they all turned to Lana, who stopped, mid step into going to her bike and she waved awkwardly.

Bella nodded, thinking this was now her chance to get some information from him, Lana literally screamed in her mind.

"I'll drive them back myself." Edward dug her into a deeper hole.

 _'I swear to God, he's literally Bella's soulmate if they can ruin me like this.'_ Lana exasperated mentally.

Angela and Jessica looked to Bella, who once again, _nodded_. "Yeah, we should eat something."

 _'Damn you, Bella.'_ Lana's eyes pierced and narrowed at her sister, telling her sister in silent volumes the scale of how much she was displeased, before all three entered the restaurant and were finally seated.

Bella and Lana ordered and all three sat silently.

So, Lana, deciding that manners be damned, she pulled out one of the books she bought and started to avidly read.

"Lana! Put the book down!" Bella scolded her little sister for forgetting her manners. No matter who their guest was, it wasn't polite.

"Bella, right now, I couldn't care less what is polite or what mannerisms I'm giving off. I'd rather read than stick with an awkward silence." Lana's voice was bland as she answered her sister, turning the page and she read the new text.

"One mushroom ravioli and one hamburger with fries and a side salad." The waitress announced and Lana set her book down, ravenous as she started to eat her fries. Though she rolled her eyes as the waitress flirted unsuccessfully with Edward before she left and Bella started picking at her food.

"You're not gonna eat?" Bella asked as Lana speared lettuce with a piece of tomato and cucumber and she slid the salad off her fork, savoring the flavour.

"No, I'm on a. . special diet," Edward smirked softly before turning to Lana, who's left cheek bulged from her mouth with the food, "you seem to be enjoying yourself." Lana shrugged, not answering as she continued to chew through.

"You gotta give me some answers." Wow, Bella exceeded Lana's mental countdown to when she wouldn't be able to hold back to demand information.

"Mm. . yes, no. To get to the other side," both Lana and Bella had the exact same expression, "1.77245-"

"I don't think she wants to have a recap of what the square root of pi is." Lana cut him off, sipping at her water.

"You knew that?" He asked Lana, making the younger Swan raise one eyebrow before she went back to her food.

"How did you know where we were?" Bella questioned.

"I didn't." Edward answered. Lana listened quietly, having finished her chips and salad, started on the burger.

"Lana, come on." Bella called, starting to get up.

"'kay." Lana answered, following her sister.

Edward panicked slightly, "don't. . leave." Lana looked to Bella, who, after a moment, nodded and both Swan girls sat back down.

"Did you. . follow me?" Bella asked as Lana took a large bite of her burger, choosing to stay silent.

Edward considered, "I feel very," he thought for a moment, choosing the right word, " _protective_ of you." He leaned closer to Bella, their faces inches away.

 _'I should not be here.'_ Lana thought to herself over and over, repeating it like a mantra.

"So you followed me." Bella surmised.

"I was trying to keep a distance unless you needed my help and then I heard what those low lives were thinking-"

Lana stopped chewing.

"Wait," Bella interjected as Lana looked at Edward, her eyes wide, "you say you heard what they were thinking?" Bella had a small victorious smirk on her lips, incredibly hard to miss if you weren't attuned to her subtle facial expressions and lucky for Lana, she was fluent in Bella's silent and small displays of expression and she could easily see the smirk. "So, what, you read minds?"

It was far-fetched. It _had to be_ , there was no such thing as reading minds! But Edward wasn't denying it. "I can read every mind in this room." Edward's lips turned upward as he continued, "apart from yours." Edward looked around, "uh, money, sex, money, sex, _cat."_

Lana suddenly felt very self conscious, but she wasn't a fool. He was just saying words. She leaned forward, looking at Edward intently, thinking hard. _'Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.'_ Lana grinned to herself.

" _'Even though the sound of it, is something quite atrocious.'_ " Edward muttered under his breath, but Lana heard him, making her jaw drop.

Lana was convinced it was a fluke, so she sang something else. _'A spoonful of a sugar helps the medicine go down-'_

"- _'in a most delightful way.'_ " Edward finished, making Lana fall back in her seat.

"Okay, stop! That's creepy!" Lana stressed, her eyes wide as Edward chuckled.

"I didn't peg you for a Mary Poppins fan." Edward teased, making Lana's cheeks turn red.

"Shut up. You were singing it too." Lana grumbled.

"Wait, were you reading Lana's mind?" Bella perked up, pointing to her sister and Edward nodded.

"Yeah, she was singing Mary Poppins." Edward turned his gaze back to Bella and the youngest Swan felt relieved, "and then you. . nothing. It's very frustrating."

 _'I'd count it a blessing.'_ Lana thought, momentarily forgetting the boy who could read minds.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Bella asked him.

 _'Seriously, woman? You want him to know what's going through your head?! What about the whole; 'I can read minds' shtick?'_ Edward chuckled softly, looking at Lana knowingly and she clenched her jaw shut. _'Stay out of my head!'_

"You're very loud." Edward answered her and Lana's eye twitched at his complaint but he turned back to Bella, "see, I tell you I can read minds, and you think there's something wrong with you. Your sister has the right idea, or the right thoughts rather."

"Well, I've already gotten a noise complaint." Lana murmured.

Edward chuckled before his expression turned serious. "What is it?" Bella asked, her eyes never leaving his.

He looked at Bella intently. "I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore."

 _'Why on God's green Earth am I even here? Can the ground please swallow me up whole and just take me anywhere but here?'_ Lana prayed to the spirits above but they decided to plug in their earphones and watch Bleach because they weren't listening to her today.

So, Bella, deciding to make it even worse for her little sister and leaving her in their little Bubble of Love as she was now dubbing it, she whispered, "then don't."

 _'God, smite me.'_ Lana prayed harder.

(..)

"Are you sure? It's been raining-"

"I'm damn sure, thank you! I will be taking my own mode of transportation back to Forks. I do not want to be the third wheel in this anymore. See you later." Lana waved one hand as she practically sprinted for her bike.

She rode the way the slippery road in silence, having taken another path. She wasn't going home straight away, but instead going to the Rez. She needed to see Jacob.

Lana accelerated, the bike roaring as she flew onto the Reservation and she stopped in front of the small house. She cut the engine, the rain falling all around her, soaking her as she grabbed her bag and ran toward the porch, running up the ramp for Billy and she raised her hand to knock.

Lana hesitated.

They probably didn't want to be disturbed at this time of the night and frankly, she had no business being there at such a late time. It was stupid of her to show up so late.

Her awaiting hand fell back against her thigh, droplets of rainwater falling from her fingertips as she turned and walked back out from the protective shade of the porch and back into the heavy rainfall.

"Lana!" Jacob's voice rang clear. Lana whirled around to see the young teen wearing a hoodie in the open doorway, running out toward her and he pulled her to his chest. "What the hell are you doing out here so late and in the rain!? You'll get sick!" Without waiting for an answer, he pulled her up the steps on the porch and into the warmth of the house, shutting the door behind them and he quickly pulled off his hood as Lana shivered and ran into the small hallway, getting some towels from the linen closet and he wrapped her shivering form up in them. "What the hell were you thinking, Lana?"

"S-sorry." Was all she could offer at the moment as she pulled the towel around her tighter, wiping the droplets from her face as she sat on the couch and Jake sat down next to her. "I've just had a long day and it's not been the best." Lana murmured, remembering the drunk guys and the one that groped her and she shook, though this time, not from the cold.

"What happened?"

"Bella and I went to this bookstore. Well, Bella dragged me." Both teens chuckled at that but Lana's eyes became haunted, "there were a group of guys that cut us off at the parking lot, they surrounded us and one of them. . touched me. Both of us were lucky it didn't go beyond that but. ." Lana's vision blurred with tears as she sniffled and Jacob pulled her to him, letting her head rest against his shoulder.

"How did you get away from them?" Jacob asked, his hand running up and down against her upper arm.

"Edward Cullen, he swooped in with his volvo and poofy hair and swept Bella off her feet and I was kinda the third wheel, as per usual." Jacob wanted to ask about Bella, but refrained from doing so. Lana needed him more right now and he'd never abandon his best friend.

"Did you get a few good hits in?" Jacob asked, making Lana chuckle.

"Got one with my elbow and I almost broke his hand." Lana grinned crookedly as Jacob praised her. "Oh, I got you and your Dad some stuff at the bookstore." Lana grabbed her discarded bag and pulled out a few books about the Takuna legends and the Quileute tribes. "I thought of you two straight away."

"Oh, wow! Thank you!" Jacob smiled brightly, taking the books from her as he picked one up and flicked through the pages until he found a story he liked and began to read.

Lana listened to his soothing voice and in no time, her eyelids started to droop until they closed and her breathing deepened.

When Jacob finished narrating the story, he turned to see a fast-asleep Lana on his shoulder, her mouth slightly open as her breath passed through in deep, even breaths.

Slowly setting the book down on the coffee table, he got up and lifted a surprisingly light Lana in his arms and carried her to his room. His bed was small and it wouldn't fit both Lana and himself, so Lana was getting his bed. Jacob set her down gently, pulling off her wet cardigan and untied her converse and socks to make her more comfortable, setting them to the ground before he pulled the covers over her, making sure she was warm. Lana stirred, moving to her side as she curled up, hugging one of his pillows to her chest and he smiled at the sight before hanging her cardigan off the chair to dry before he walked out of his room and set the couch up for him to sleep.

He picked up the book and continued to read before he too, fell asleep. Dreaming of the Quileute legends, wolves and Lana.

* * *

 **I know, I'm a horrible person who should be hung, drawn and quartered.**

 **FORGIVE ME FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE!**

 **So, we're getting deeper into the plot, seeing more of Lana exasperation toward Bella's tendency to drag her around and we see a vulnerable part of Lana now. We mustn't forget that she is _fifteen_ and something like having older, drunk men grope you would do more than shake you. **

**Stay tuned for the next installment of Opposite Sides of the Spectrum!**

 **Thank you so much!**

 **~Munsurieya**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**_ _If you don't like the characters or plot, then don't read. This is slightly AU as fair as Lana and their ancestry and stuff like that. But the main premise will not change._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** I only own my OC, nothing else._

 _ **WORD COUNT: 1, 585**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 ** _I Got The Fever._**

* * *

Lana sneezed hard, waking herself up.

She groaned, unable to breathe out of her clogged nose and she couldn't stop her shivering body. She could feel the toasty warmth of her skin from being under warm covers, but she felt _so cold._

Lana stood shakily, her brain pounding against her skull as she dragged the covers off the bed, letting them fall to the floor unceremoniously, shaking hard as she realized she was in Jacob's room, but she didn't have the energy to be bashful or embarrassed, she was in too much pain to care. Lana slowly made her way out of Jacob's bedroom and into the small hall that it was connected to. "Hello?" She asked in a croaky, broken tone, her voice started to fade as she probably had the comings on of Laryngitis.

"Lana!" Bella's voice sounded and her worried big sister came into her foggy view.

"B-Bella?" Lana sneezed again, teetering off balance and she started to fall forwards, but Billy was quicker and rolled toward her, catching her in his lap as Lana shivered and her teeth chattered.

Billy pressed his palm to her sweaty forehead, his eyes wide as he took in her dangerously pale face and her quivering body. "She's burning up bad," he mused, holding her closer to his chest like a toddler and he rolled to the couch, ripping the blanket from the couch and wrapped her in it to keep her body warm. "Bella, the thermometer is in the medicine cabinet above the mirror in the bathroom, can you go fetch it, please?" Bella nodded and sprinted down the hall, finally finding the bathroom and she did as Billy asked and grabbed the thermometer, hearing Lana cough terribly. She ran back inside and handed it to Billy and Lana opened her mouth, and he set the thermometer under her tongue and she closed her mouth and stayed as still as she could so the small device could pick up an accurate reading.

It started to beep and Billy took the thermometer, "41.4, it's climbing, she needs to go to a hospital right now." He fretted as Lana's breathing picked up in anxiousness. "It's okay, Lana. You're going to be okay. It's just a check up." Billy steered to the couch and gently laid her down, resting the blanket over her, in which she curled up into a ball, trying to generate warmth throughout her body. "Bella, call your father, he's going to have to come get her. I'm afraid she won't be coming home, today."

"Alright." Bella sat by Lana, holding her hand gently as she called their father and told him of Lana's situation. He hung up at the word of Lana's illness and high fever. He loved his daughters too much to leave them if they were ever sick. He dropped everything and ran.

Bella stayed with her little sister, pressing soft kisses to her cheek every so often, until their Dad showed up.

Charlie took one look at his youngest and nodded. She needed hospital treatment, neither he nor Bella could handle this. They needed to take her to the hospital where she'd get the correct treatment. Charlie thanked Billy before lifting his shivering baby girl in his arms and kept her blanketed as Bella ran into Jacob's room, grabbing Lana's things and they walked to the squad car.

Charlie set her in the backseat and Bella put Lana's things in the back, before kneeling in to hug her tightly. "You'll be okay, Lalana." Bella whispered the name she forever called her baby sister when they were younger, considering Bella couldn't say Alana, nor Lana and came up with Lalana instead when she was still a toddler.

Lana nodded, hugging her sister back, "you get the truth out of him, okay?" Lana whispered, her voice fading and Bella quickly nodded.

Bella shut the door to the car as Charlie thanked Billy once again, before entering the squad car and raced from the Rez, speeding along the road toward the hospital.

(..)

"You're lucky you brought her in time, her fever had reached 42.3, it was climbing and she was starting to become dehydrated. We were lucky we caught it in time." Dr. Cullen surmised, standing next to Charlie who was watching over a sleeping Lana.

"Do you know what caused her illness?" Charlie asked, "a fever _that high_. . . it's got to be something bad. ."

"What she has, clinically, is Laryngitis. Her fever is attributed to that. It's a severe case, we'll keep her under observation and keep her on the IV, to keep her fluids up and we'll wake her up soon so she can take her antibiotics, better to treat this now than later. Her glands were incredibly swollen so, it was pretty far advanced."

"How did she even get it? She was fine yesterday!"

"Prolonged exposure to the rain? Edward told me she rode her motorbike back from Port Angeles, and from what you're telling me, she stopped at the Reservation to visit her friend. That was probably what did it." Carlisle excused himself and walked out of the hospital room and Charlie pressed a gentle kiss to Lana's forehead, unable to stay with her, even though he desperately wanted to, so he called Billy who organised for Jacob to visit her, since he couldn't go anywhere.

(..)

Lana was woken up by Dr. Cullen, still shivering as she looked up, groggy.

"Ah, Miss. Swan, you're awake. It's time for you to take your antibiotics."

"Anti-" her voice was soft, almost a very soft whisper as she tried to speak, but winced at the pain it caused.

"You have a severe case of Laryngitis, I'm afraid. We managed to get your fever down but I don't recommend that you move a lot, so bed rest is a must in your condition and you won't be talking for a while. It's best if you conserve your strength and energy. It wasn't a smart move to be riding your motorbike in the pouring rain last night. That must be some friend." Dr. Cullen made small, one sided conversation with her as she took the antibiotic and washed it down slowly and painfully with some tepid water.

He left shortly after that as Lana looked to the left, seeing her bag and her shoes, her socks and cardigan. Remembering that she had bought the books from the bookshop. She must have left the one she was reading in there, so, leaning over the bed and reaching over to the chair, fishing her book out of the bag and started to read from the page she bookmarked.

An hour later, Lana was halfway through the book when Jacob entered the room. Her eyes shifted from the book to him and she smiled brightly, waving her hand in greeting. "Hey, Lana." Jacob smiled, moving her things from the chair and he scooted closer to her, "how are you feeling?"

Lana did a series of hand signs, pointing to her throat and she made an exasperated expression, mouthing, " _can't speak."_ She tried to use her voice, but nothing came out. It was a futile attempt.

Jacob nodded, smiled to her and he just spoke to her for ages while Lana sat there, listening to his voice contently. He spoke to her about his day, about how thankful he was about the stories she brought for him and his father and how thoughtful she was to do something like that. But then he started to scold her, calling her an idiot for riding her bike back from Port Angeles all the way back to the Rez and how worried he was when his father told him the news.

It made her feel special, that he had worried as much as he had, that he came all the way from his school on the Reservation, to the hospital in the middle of Forks. She was so happy, that she lunged from her place on the bed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he gripped at her waist, "whoa!" He exclaimed, not having expected it so quickly, but he started to smile and he rocked her from side to side. "You alright, Lana?"

Lana nodded gently, whispering in his ear, "thank you." Jacob's smile became larger as he pat her back, enjoying her warmth.

"What's going on, here?" A soft, familiar feminine voice spoke up from the doorway and both Jacob and Lana turned to see Bella standing in the doorway.

"Bella!" Jacob's face turned bright red as he stood up quickly, but he forgot that he had Lana's arms around his shoulders, so she was jostled as he shot up and she lost her balance and fell from the bed.

Ouch.

* * *

 _ **Just a little fluffy chapter before getting back to the main plot.**_

 _ **Well, now we know how Jacob is with Bella despite Lana being hospitalized.**_

 _ **Poor Lana.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N:_** _If you don't like the characters or plot, then don't read. This is slightly AU as fair as Lana and their ancestry and stuff like that. But the main premise will not change._

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** _I only own my OC, nothing else._

 ** _WORD COUNT: 1, 952_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **Annoyance.**_

* * *

Lana wheezed as Bella and Jacob peeled her off the floor.

She could hear them fussing over her, but she wasn't particularly interested in what they had to say, nor Jacob's vehement apologies; Lana was too pissed off to even look at him.

How dare he?!

He was there for Lana, not for Bella and _yet_ the elder sister was the one getting _all_ the attention!

 _'Aren't I the hospitalized one?! What the hell is going on?! Wait 'til Dad hears about this.'_ She thought maliciously, it filled her with anticipation to see what Charlie Swan would do to the Quileute teen.

Probably shoot him in the ass with rock salt.

Lana's eye twitched in annoyance as she settled back down in the bed, she was seriously considering snapping at both of them, but she liked her vocal cords and decided not to chance it. Instead, she settled for glaring at both of them intently.

If looks could kill, Bella and Jacob would have become atoms in the air and the thought greatly pleased the fifteen-year-old Swan.

"Hey, Jacob, is it okay if I could talk to my sister in private? Just for a little while." Bella asked kindly, smiling softly at the Quileute teen.

Jacob shot up out of his seat, before turning to Lana, like an afterthought. "I'll come back in twenty minutes. I'm going to go grab something to eat." Before Lana could even twitch in his general direction, Jacob flounced out of the room as if he had been blessed with a fairy wish.

Idiot.

"How are you, honey?" Bella asked gently, taking Jacob's place as she took hold of Lana's hand, looking deep into her hazel eyes with motherly worry and sisterly love.

Goddamn it.

Lana couldn't stay mad at that face, _ever_.

The youngest Swan nodded, squeezing Bella's hand back as she held it close, nodding, shaking her other hand in a 'so-so' gesture. "As long as your feeling better from this morning, that's all that matters." Bella sighed in relief, her entire body straightening from its slouched position. She really was worried about Lana, "I finally found out today."

That simple revelation made Lana's entire body stiffen as her grip on Bella tightened and she looked deep into Bella's muddy brown eyes with deep interest.

Bella didn't speak.

She only nodded.

Lana's entire world stopped.

There was no way Bella would lie about such a thing.

Launching into her tale, Lana could only listen as Bella explained everything she was told about Edward Cullen and the events leading up to it. She learnt about Waylon, which was a surprise and a blow to her chest. Lana liked Waylon when she visited with Bella, not enough for her to cry, but enough for her to mourn his loss.

Bella kept talking on and on about Edward's abilities and his tendency to sparkle in the sun-

Lana couldn't hold back the laughter anymore after that.

Vampires _sparkled_!?

But her mirth was short lived as Bella smacked the back of her head, reprimanding her before continuing with her story.

By the end of it, Lana's brain was reeling.

Lana was a bona-fide genius, yes. She could calculate any equation in the span of five seconds and have the correct answer and show her findings in six different ways, she could easily write a three page analysis on Romeo and Juliet if she was asked, she could correctly date every major event that happened in World War II and give a proper summary of each event and in her spare time, she could correctly list a worm's biology, but this. . . this was beyond her comprehension.

The fact that it was all real made it even more out of her reach, so she did the only thing she could in a situation such as this.

Alana Swan fainted.

(..)

Lana got out of Edward's car, hating the fact that he was enjoying it so much and he teased every sour thought she had. Her eye twitched in anger as she slammed the door shut before Creeper Cullen could open the door for her, like he did with Bella. She was a strong woman, who didn't need a man to open the door for her. . . unless that man was Jacob, then he could open every door for her.

She ignored the school's entire student body that had decided to gather around them and stare like an A-list celebrity had just entered the school.

' _Big deal, people! It's just a damn car-ride, get over yourselves!'_ Lana mentally screamed as she dragged herself with them, observing Bella's social anxiety reach an all-time high.

"Wow," Bella cleared her throat, obviously uncomfortable as Lana growled in annoyance, "y-know, everybody's staring." Bella commented, her eyes darting from person to person.

 _'And how did you come up with that assessment, Sherlock?'_ Lana sarcastically thought.

"Not that guy, no he just looked." Edward teased, a crooked smile taking over his perfect lips as the students parted like the red sea for them "I'm breaking all the rules now anyway. Since I'm going to hell," and with that, he slung his arms around Bella and Lana's shoulder, which only served to infuriate the fifteen-year-old.

 _'God, I'd love to fly-kick you in the face, Creeper Cullen. I know you can hear me.'_ Lana pierced her eyes at him and he turned, giving her an ear-to-ear sudden display of his teeth rattled her, as did his arm around her shoulders.

She felt like a cornered animal and if he so wished, he could snap her like a twig, Bella too.

And as for that almost out of control urge to kill her sister that was in play, Lana really wasn't comfortable being anywhere near the vampire.

Oh, and being a vampire didn't freaking help!

"I'm going over there." Lana pointed to their group of friends who continued to stare, slack-jawed and awed by the scene before them.

"Okay," Bella acquiesced and continued inside the school building and as soon as the two walked inside, the crowd dispersed as Lana caught up with her friends, only to be bombarded with questions of why Bella was with _the_ Edward Cullen; mostly Jessica was the one asking those questions.

"Hey, Harley, are you feeling better?" Mike asked, smiling gently as he gave her a gentle hug and she smiled, patting his back just like a friend would.

"Yeah, I'm all good now. I got a clean bill of health, though my sanity seems to be taking massive amounts of damage." Gesturing to the door where Edward and Bella walked through, the group burst into laughter and soon enough, even Lana was laughing with them and they all amassed into a dorky group-hug, cheering for Lana's return.

(..)

Lana felt sick.

She had seen enough of Creeper Cullen and Bella's lovey-dovey moments to last her sixteen lifetimes, she was done.

But there was something deep in her.

A rage that she couldn't keep under control, something that yearned inside of her to make Edward _know_ that she wasn't as helpless as she seemed.

She was sitting on the porch, listening to her favourite songs from the eighties era, not paying attention to Edward or Bella's conversation, more keeping in the forefront of her mind was that Jacob was visiting for the Mariner's game. Lana knew the real reason though, he only wanted an excuse to see Bella. For that alone, she wanted to crawl under a rock and live out the rest of her years as a hermit.

Watching Edward drive away did wonders for her mood, but she refrained from dancing on the spot and settled for pulling out her headphones as she saw the Billy's Chevrolet pull up on the grass and a large smile took form on her lips as she nearly flew toward them and helped Jacob with his dad's wheelchair. "Well, good to see you all better, Lana! How do you feel, hon?" Billy asked, happy to see the youngest Swan was back to full health.

"I'm all good, Billy. Thank you for everything, by the way. I'm sorry I didn't get around to thanking you earlier, it's just been a crazy week." Lana apologised before she hugged the older man gently and he reciprocated.

"It's alright, I'm just glad you were able to get to the hospital in time." Billy looked over Lana and relief washed over him. He was happy that she was okay.

Jacob and Lana shared a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're feeling better, Lana." Jacob whispered in her ear, his lips so close they brushed against the soft skin of her earlobe, causing her to shudder in surprise and _(she felt so embarrassed but)_ pleasure.

"Thanks, Jake." Lana whispered back and she pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek in gratitude before they pulled away.

"Hey, come to visit your truck?" Bella smiled, as Jacob straightened himself up, excited.

"Looks good!" Jacob commented, handing the bags of Harry Clearwater's fish fry to his father to inspect the truck. "Got that dent out."

"Yeah." Bella commented awkwardly, since Edward literally just tugged on it gently and it popped right out.

"Actually, we came to visit your flatscreen. First Mariner's game of the season!" Billy stated as Lana jumped from side to side.

"I'm physically and emotionally ready to hide up in my room and play games on my Playstation." Lana stated, making all three of them laugh.

"Plus, Jacob here, keeps bugging me about seeing you again," Billy added with a sly smile to Bella, who looked incredibly uncomfortable and Jacob's cheeks flared as embarrassment rocked through him. Lana's bouncing ceased slowly and the smile, instead of being happy to see the Black's turned stiff and too wide to be considered real, but nobody noticed.

"Great, Dad. Thanks." Jacob murmured to his father, who replied,

"Just keeping it real, son."

Charlie came from behind them, handing Billy the beer as they started up toward the house, effectively breaking the tense air that settled around them.

"Got an extra controller?" Jacob asked Lana, who smiled.

"No, but I do have Crash Bandicoot."

"You're on, Swan." Jacob grinned at Lana as she helped Jacob bring Billy up the stairs.

"Bring it, Black." Lana stated confidently, raising one eyebrow in competition.

"Oh, Lana, you're coming with me to Edward's place tomorrow." Bella said nonchalantly as she walked into the house.

"Oh oka- wait, _what?!_ " Lana yelled.

What in the _hell_ just happened?!

* * *

 _ **I know it wasn't much guys, I'm sorry!**_

 _ **Next chapter will be much more, but this is just a little filler before the main event, I hope you enjoyed it, especially some of the fluff with Jacob and the bundle of teenage hormones and college-level genius that is Lana.**_

 ** _UPDATE: I just reformed a few things, added a little extra to it that I had forgotten to when I first released it :) Enjoy!_**

 _ **Look out for the next chapter!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**_ _If you don't like the characters or plot, then don't read. This is slightly AU as fair as Lana and their ancestry and stuff like that. But the main premise will not change._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** I only own my OC, nothing else._

 _ **WORD COUNT: 1, 552**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 ** _Meeting the Cullens._**

* * *

That was how Lana ended up in Edward's volvo, in the back seat once again, because her big sister wanted her there for moral support.

It was a rather long drive, so Lana stuffed her headphones in her ears and turned the volume up until the bar was maxed, resting her head on the window, watching the trees blur and come together as Edward pressed on the accelerator.

 _'What is with vampires and their blatant disregard for the speed limits?'_ Lana mused absent-mindedly, she didn't care if Edward heard her thoughts, it wasn't a question for him to answer anyway. It was just a silent question to herself, she didn't even want an answer. She sighed once more, chewing on her bottom lip and she closed her eyes, intending on a nap.

It must have been longer than Lana thought, because the car slowed to a stop in front of a modern contemporary house.

She got out of the car, with the aid of Edward, considering that now that his secret was out and he was able to freely be himself, she couldn't even blink before her door was open and he was waiting with a patient smile, "so you live here?" Lana asked, moving from the Volvo as he shut the door.

"Yeah, why?" Edward questioned, a curious expression on his face.

"I was expecting a crypt in the middle of the graveyard. . and coffins." Lana bit her lip to shut herself up before she became the main course, but was only met with laughter from Edward and she swore she could hear people laughing from inside the house.

All three walked up the stairs and entered the house, Lana looked around at the luxurious home, in awe of its grandeur. "Whoa," Bella offered, looking up at the immaculate home, "this is incredible!" She exclaimed as Edward took her cardigan, but Lana preferred to keep hers on. To Lana, the house was too clean and too perfect. It was like an open home, except it wasn't for sale. It didn't look lived in. There was no homely clutter about the house and there was no warm feeling to it. "It's so light and open, y'know?"

"What did you expect?" Edward asked, slipping off his own jacket while Lana stood off to the side, "coffins, dungeons and moats?"

"No, not the moats." Bella teased.

"Not the moats." Edward reiterated as all three climbed the stairs, the sound of classical music floated from the upper level.

"I swear, if I don't see one cobweb, I cannot approve this house as human-worthy. If there's no dirty-ness, then it's not human. Us lesser creatures are notorious for clutter and dust." Again, more laughter from upstairs and Edward joined in again, before he turned to the girls.

"It's the one place we don't have to hide." Continuing their journey upstairs, Lana sniffed, smelling something delicious, her mouth watering from the scent, Edward could hear her, "I told them not to do this." He complained exasperatedly, rolling his eyes like a normal seventeen-year-old.

"Now _that's_ human." Lana commented, ignoring Bella's glare and instead grinned at Edward.

Even though she was wary of the vampire, she still had it in her to tease him mercilessly. Now that she thought about it, it probably wasn't a good idea to do so in a house _full_ of vampires that could drain her dry, but it was just in her nature.

(..)

Lana turned the corner in the kitchen, following her nose and she watched as they peered into the kitchen where Edward's family were, cooking food. Lana could see an irate Rosalie with a laid back Emmett, Dr. Cullen cutting bacon and a woman she hadn't seen, but by the warm, loving smile as they entered. It was Edward's mother.

"Bella, Lana, we're making Italiano for you." She stated, Bella looking impressed as Lana drooled.

"Bella, Lana, this is Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes."

" _Bo_ _ngourno."_ Bella smiled, a little awkwardly.

" _Molto bene!"_ Both Esme and Lana said at the same time, before they laughed gently.

"You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time!" Dr. Cullen exclaimed, smiling.

"I hope your hungry." Esme added.

 _"Yeah, absolutely."_

 _"She already ate."_

The two different responses made Lana cringe. This was the point when someone burst.

And burst they did.

Rosalie crushed the bowl she was holding into tiny pieces, the lettuce falling to the floor as the blonde vampire stepped over them, glaring at Bella, "perfect."

"Yeah, it's just, I know you guys don't eat, so," As Bella stuttered, Lana stood protectively in front of her sister, not seeming threatening but her position was clear.

"Of course, it's very considerate of you." Esme looked pointedly at Rosalie.

"Just ignore Rosalie, I do." Edward murmured.

"Yeah," Rosalie sniped, "lets just keep pretending that this isn't dangerous for all of us."

Lana scoffed. "You? Why would it be dangerous for _you?_ We're the ones with no guarantee that we're safe _here_. If anybody should be worrying about danger, it's the two humans in front of you." Lana pointed to herself and then to Bella, who nudged her sister, to shut her up.

"I would never tell anybody anything." Bella swore, "neither would Lana."

"As long as you never hurt Bells or my family then yeah, I'll keep to my silence." Lana threatened.

Carlisle nodded, gently rubbing Esme's shoulder, "she knows that." He nodded to Rosalie's furious form.

"Yeah, the problem is. . you two have gone public now. . so," Emmett started, but was promptly cut off by Esme.

"Emmett." Her motherly voice sternly reprimanded him.

"No, she should know." Rosalie spoke over Esme, crossing her arms, "the entire family will be implicated if this ends badly."

"Badly, as in. . .I would become the meal." Bella poorly joked.

"Oh, sweet baby Jesus on a tricycle." Lana face-palmed, groaning as the rest of the Cullen's chuckled.

"Hi, Alana, Bella!" Lana's attention turned to the elfen Cullen standing outside on a tree branch. Alice jumped from the branch with Jasper close behind her, she was holding a flower in her hands. "I'm Alice." She hugged both Bella and Lana tightly. "Oh wow, you two smell so different!" She commented, leaving both Lana and her big sister a little awkward.

"Alice, what are you..?" Edward asked, both confused and amused by his 'sister's' actions.

"It's okay. The three of us are going to be great friends."

"Awesome," Lana awkwardly, giving Alice a thumbs up, before her hazel eyes turned to Jasper, who looked like he was drowning in self-restraint.

"Sorry, Jasper is our newest vegetarian. It's a little difficult for him." Carlisle apologised softly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Jasper said through clenched teeth.

Lana stepped forward, holding her hand out for Jasper to shake, "Alana Swan, please, call me Lana."

Jasper seemed hesitant but slowly slid his cold, stony palm against her warm, human one. He could feel her blood pulsing through her veins, but he had no inclination to hurt her, rather than the ripping gut instinct he felt when he smelt the older Swan's blood.

"It's okay, Jasper. You won't hurt her." Alice gently reassured.

"Alright, I'm going to take you on a tour of the rest of the house." Edward suddenly cut through as Lana dropped Jasper's hand.

"Okay." Bella agreed, "Lana." She called.

"Actually, I'm going to stay here. Unlike you I didn't eat and," she turned her eyes to Carlisle and Esme, "whatever you're cooking, it smells freaking delicious. Plus, I'd rather not be the third-wheel in your love-bubble."

"Of course, dear, you can stay down here with us." Esme smiled, her warmth was so much like Lana's mum when she was little.

"Alright." Bella answered, sighing.

"Well, I'll see you soon." Alice smiled dazzlingly.

"Okay." Bella managed to mumble before they left.

"Now then, let's get back to cooking." Esme ordered as Carlisle and Emmett rounded the island to finish their tasks as Esme looked to Rosalie, "clean this up. Now." She pointed to the broken shards of glass and ruined lettuce.

"Here, come sit in the dining room, Lana. We can learn more about each-other." Alice grabbed Lana and Jasper's hand and pulled them to the dining room.

Jasper visibly relaxed as Bella's scent lessened and Lana's permeated his nostrils, calming him as both human and vampire looked to the small petite vampire pulling them and then back to each other, looking a little amused and exasperated.

"It was nice to meet you!" Lana called over her shoulder as she was dragged from the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**_ _If you don't like the characters or plot, then don't read. This is slightly AU as fair as Lana and their ancestry and stuff like that. But the main premise will not change._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** I only own my OC, nothing else._

 _ **WORD COUNT: 1, 054**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11**_

 ** _The Sister Blood._**

* * *

Something had been niggling in Lana's mind for a while as she hungrily devoured the culinary masterpiece that the friendly vampires had created and despite her worries, the food was freaking _amazing_!

But that wasn't what she was thinking.

It was something Alice had commented on when she had hugged her. _'Oh wow, you two smell so different!'_

"Hey, Alice," Lana looked up to the pixie-haired Cullen who hummed as her golden eyes flicked to the human teenager, "what did you mean when you said that Bella and I smell so different?" She asked, dark eyebrows furrowing as she stared at Alice with curious hazel eyes.

Esme suddenly looked a little sheepish and embarrassed and if blood could circulate through her veins, she'd be bright red.

"Oh, I just meant that you two have very different scents. Normally, siblings have very similar scents; and by scent I mean blood." Alice answered nonchalantly as Lana stiffened slightly.

"We don't mean anything malicious about it, Lana. It's alright, I know you must be on edge." Carlisle sympathised, watching the fifteen-year-old sadly. She should never have been brought into this, young as she is.

She'll be a target.

"What Alice is trying to say is that you smell vastly different to your sister. Your sister has a very unique scent that would make most vampires incredibly thirsty, but you, your scent, cancels hers out. It's a very pleasant scent that doesn't carry that burning hunger that we feel. Like when Alice mentioned Bella's blood, your scent became thicker, it permeated the air and now we can't smell Bella." Esme gently explained.

"It's like your blood takes on the same properties as your personality." Jasper's southern twang rumbled through the room, turning all eyes on him and he had visibly relaxed as he wasn't tempted by Bella's blood and now he could shift his attention off from constantly having to focus off from his habits, "you're constantly having to be the protector for your sister and your blood does the same, it hides Bella's scent from detection and it's kept her safe this long."

"It obviously didn't work from detection, since she's here." Lana murmured and Jasper could feel her overwhelming sense of regret, so he focused on her and slowly took it away, piece by piece.

"It's not your fault, sweetheart. You can't tell your blood or your scent what to do, it's sort of works on emotion and we'd never hurt Bella, you have our promise on that." Esme gently spoke, smiling softly at the teen.

"I mean, no offence, but I can't really relax when I don't know what you guys are capable of. . I mean, I'm sure you're nice and kind people, but I can't get over the fact that you're vampires. I'm not my sister. I can't just blindly accept something because I like a boy. I'm sorry, but that's not me." Lana explained, gently pushing away the empty plate. "Thank you for lunch, you're incredibly good cooks for people that don't eat."

"You're very welcome." Esme and Carlisle answered with warm smiles on their faces.

 _'I bet Bella thinks they're saints.'_ Lana thought to herself, _'though I can't deny they are nice and they can cook a mean Italian dish.'_ She looked over to Jasper and bared her wrist to him, "sniff as much as you can in. I think it might help when Bella comes back in." She answered with a soft smile and Jasper nodded, leaning forward, making sure not to make contact with her skin, despite feeling the warmth of her temperature across his undead features and he took her scent in deep, keeping it stored in the back of his nostrils so he didn't feel the burn when he meets Bella again.

"Thank you, Lana."

"'Welcome and it was. . .pleasant to meet all of you. See you guys around." Lana stood before she grabbed her things and tugged her jacket around herself tighter.

"A-are you leaving?" Alice asked as Lana nodded, "but what about Edward and Bella?"

"They can survive without me in their bubble of love. I'll catch a ride home." Lana smiled, digging her phone out of her pocket before she waved at the Cullen family.

"Rosalie, please escort Lana outside." Esme ordered the angry blonde gently, before Rosalie opened her mouth, Esme gave her a stern motherly glare, which quietened any fight Rosalie had in her.

"Come on." Rosalie growled before she click-clacked her way to the front of the house and Lana shortly followed. "I don't care if your sister says that she'll keep our secret, I don't trust her." Rosalie opened the door for Lana, but the younger girl stood her ground.

"Look, Bells likes Edward, as much as I hate that, I can't stop her from doing something she wants."

"Even if she comes to you one day and says she wants to be one of us." Rosalie snarled, thinking Lana would also want to join the immortal life.

"No, that's when I step in, not as a sister, but as an obstacle and I can tell you right now; she won't ever be doing that, because I'd rather die, than let her be one of you." Lana growled, stomping out of the house and she took the steps quickly before she started walking away without looking back, dialling Jacob's number for him to come pick her up if he could. "Hey, Jakey! Do you think you could come pick me up? I kinda don't have my bike?" Lana's laughter echoed through the woods as both teens joked and talked.

For the first time that day, Rosalie smiled gently, "I like you, kid."


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:**_ _If you don't like the characters or plot, then don't read. This is slightly AU as fair as Lana and their ancestry and stuff like that. But the main premise will not change._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** I only own my OC, nothing else._

 _ **WORD COUNT: 2, 170**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12**_

 ** _And So It Began_**

* * *

"Thanks for picking me up, Jake. I really appreciate it." Lana smiled gently as she settled into the passenger seat of the Rabbit as Jacob smiled over at her.

"It's okay, Lana," he flicked his eyes to her and then back to the road, "did you get tired of being the third wheel in their friendship?"

"Yeah, friendship." Lana had told Jacob that Bella and Edward were in a relationship but he refused to believe it and just called it a 'friendship' as if he still had a chance. In all honesty, it was starting to make her incredibly angry that he would just ignore the facts right in front of him for his stupid little crush on her big sister. _'Am I invisible? Honestly, am I that invisible that you can't see me at all, you prefer a brown-haired, mumble factory that only uses you for information instead of someone who actually cherishes who you are inside?'_ Lana was just so angry at that point. She knew she'd feel so bad for even thinking those things, but as of right now, she couldn't have cared any less. But all of that was locked inside of her, not bubbling to the surface, Lana didn't have that luxury, "but yeah, I got really tired of it, so after meeting his family, I just kinda left since Bella went off on her own. Didn't feel right, me being there."

"Bella seems to do that, alot." Jacob comments.

"Does what?" Lana asked, her eyebrows furrowing gently as she looked at Jacob who sighed, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel.

"She takes you with her, wherever she needs to go, she has to have you there." He answered, sighing again, "doesn't it get a little old, always following her?"

Lana sighed, "Jake, pull over for a sec." Jacob did so, though with a questioning gaze and when the car rolled to a stop, she turned toward him, taking his hands when he had finished parking the car, "ever since I was born, I was always protecting Bella. If some stupid kid pushed her on the playground, I'd push back and make sure they fell harder. I got into fist-fights for Bella because some of the popular girls pulled her hair in middle school and I got suspended. She's gotten used to having me nearby, protecting her," Jacob smiled gently as she spoke. Lana was always so fearless, it was one of the things he liked most about her, "so, no. I don't find it old. Annoying? Yeah, a pain in my ass? Hell yeah!" He laughed at that, but she sighed, a small smile on her full lips, "and yeah, I'd like to have my own life and not always have to cater for Bella's things, but that's just part of having Bella for a sister and while I may not like it all the time, for her? I can bear it." Lana smiled gently.

Jacob used his hands and pulled her close to his chest in a large bear hug and Lana chuckled, wrapping her arms loosely around his shoulders, resting her nose against his shoulder, subtly taking in his scent and she smiled. "You are literally the strongest person I've ever met." His voice rumbled in her ear and she couldn't help but shiver.

"Thanks, Jake." Pulling back, they were inches away, deep brown stared into caramel hazel.

They suddenly pulled back, their cheeks bright red as Jacob cleared his throat. "I'll uh, start the car now . . . you need to go home right?"

"Y-yeah." Lana jerked her belt back on, trying to calm her frantic heart.

 _'So damn close!'_

"Quil, Embry and I are going to the cinema in Port Angeles, we're going to see The Fantastic Four again, wanna come with us?"

She knew what he was doing, trying to backpedal and just bring out the fact that they were _'just friends'_.

That hurt.

 _Really_ hurt.

"Sure! You know I love the Fantastic Four, especially Johnny." Lana waggled her eyebrows as Jacob laughed.

(..)

Lana woke up in the late-morning, early afternoon. Once again, in Jacob's bed, with Jacob passed out on the floor, curled up with Quil and Embry with a large woolen blanket over all three fifteen-year-old snoring boys. Chuckling, she watched as Quil and Embry cuddled further into Jake, who was blissfully unaware of what his two best friends were doing, unconsciously.

Lana snickered as she pulled out her phone and snapped a clear picture of her three boys.

Running her hands through her hair, she could easily feel the rat's nest that her unconscious moving had done to her hair.

The tangles alone would give her nightmares.

Lana had met Quil and Embry for the first time last night and already she loved them. They were unnecessarily flirty but she didn't mind that. What made her blush was Jacob's possessiveness of her. He kept pushing both his Quileute friends away from her each time they got a little too close.

She found it quite sweet:

 _"So, maiden, would you desire a quick romp in the servant quarters?" Quil waggled his eyebrows, throwing his arm over her shoulder. It was limp and he didn't make a move toward her breast. He was just joking around. These days, Lana was hyper-aware of any guy that touched her, after the incident at the bookstore._

 _But, she let a small smile curl her lips upward, knowing that Quil wasn't that type of guy._

 _"Fair maiden, don't go with him, he's too immature. Come with me, my love!" Embry sidled up to Lana, getting down on one knee and he took her hand. Dramatically sweeping his long hair from his face, "we will venture far beyond your wildest dreams, create memories that will last forever and when we meet in the meadows of dreams and fantasy, we will start a new adventure, blessed by true love's first kiss!" Embry made a kissy face, slowly leaning up before both he and Quil were pushed away from Lana's giggling form and Jacob stood in front of her, protectively._

 _Lana's heart fluttered as she stared at Jacob, his back taut and he looked taller than usual, his shoulders broad, she couldn't see his face, but she could imagine that she would never liked to be stared down by such a glare. It was like they were impeding on his territory and he was possessive of it._

 _Was it weird that she liked to think that she was the territory?_

 _"Knock it off, you two!" Jacob growled, "no servant romping for you," he pointed to Quil who sighed, clicking his finger in defeat sarcastically, "and no mushy fairytale adventure for you." He pointed over to Embry who started to dramatically cry._

 _"Woe is me! You have taken my fair maiden away! Whatever shall I do?!" He wailed._

 _Lana laughed and she could see Jacob's shoulders start to shake as he tried to keep his laughter in check while trying to maintain his serious composure before she stepped forward, "fear not, my prince, for I shall be with you, always." Lana bowed graciously as Embry, still on one knee, took her hand once more._

 _"My fair lady, your words breathe new life into me! I shall wait for you, until the tyrant king's death." He looked pointedly at Jacob who laughed._

 _"Come on, Prince Charming," Lana pulled Embry up as they giggled together, "you too, Shrek." She spoke over her shoulder to Quil, who cried in protest before he grabbed her by the waist, tickling her._

 _Howling with laughter, Lana tried to escape, but the three Quileute boys had already planned their attack and soon, all three were tickling her outside of the movie theatre._

It was a great night.

Stepping over Embry, Lana gently shook Jacob awake, "Jake, I'm gonna head home okay? It's late."

"Wha'?" He mumbled sleepily, his eyes half open, "what time is it?"

"One-thirty in the afternoon." Lana giggled, "see you later."

"Mm. . bye Laba."

 _'Laba?'_

"See you, Jake." With a sleepy nod, he fell fast asleep once more, snuggling into his pillow before she left.

(..)

As soon as she was home, she showered and made some breakfast, kissing Charlie on his cheek before she set his plate in front of her and herself, "isn't Bella coming down?"

"She's still asleep, baby, I thought I'd just let her get some rest." Charlie smiled softly up at his youngest, "I didn't even know you could cook, sweetheart!" He comments.

"Well, Mum's a terrible cook, so Bella would normally do it for a while, until I started to show an interest. She taught me how to cook and the rest I picked up myself. We used to take turns every night and we'd try to one up each other with dinner." Lana giggled as she expertly cracked two eggs in the pan for herself, keeping an eye on the bacon that popped alongside the bubbling eggs, "it got so bad that we started to have a competition every Friday after school. It was a cook off and Mum would sample each and the winner would get their favourite flavour of ice-cream after." Lana chuckled as she tended to the eggs, setting them on a plate, along with the cooked bacon and she shut off the stove, before sitting down with her father.

"That sounds really fun, baby." Charlie commented, dousing his eggs lightly with salt before he covered them with pepper and started to eat, "this is amazing, Lana!"

"Thanks, Dad," Lana blushed a soft pink before she grabbed the salt and lightly coated her eggs before she also started to eat.

"How was your night out with Jacob and his friends? Did they do anything?"

"Dad!" Lana groaned exasperatedly, spearing a piece of fried bacon into her mouth, "no they didn't." She aptly avoided the romping in the servants quarters and the confessions of undying love in the meadows of fantasy and dreams.

"They better not have, you're my baby girl. No man on Earth is getting his hands on you. Not ever." Charlie spoke with such ease and confidence, it broke Lana's heart to know that if she ever told him about the incident in Port Angeles, he would believe that he had failed as a father and would have hunt down those drunkards.

Knowing all that, she kept her mouth shut and continued to eat, "well, I feel so much safer, with the knowledge I have the Sheriff of the Forks Police Department as my father, especially when I know he can use a handgun."

"Shotgun too," Charlie added, rubbing her hair playfully, making his baby giggle.

"Shotgun too." Lana reiterated, laughing as she half-heartedly fixed her hair. After a few moments of silent chewing, "So, when you announce yourself, do you shout ' _Sheriff Swan, FPD'_?"

"Shut up and eat, Lana."

"It's a fair question!"

(..)

"So, where's Creeper Cullen taking you?" Lana asked, absent-mindedly turning the page on a massive fictional story that she had started to read as Bella descended the staircase.

"He can hear you and he's taking me to meet his family, we're going to play baseball." Bella huffed quietly to her sister, earning a long roll of hazel eyes.

"Puh-lease, like you'll actually play baseball with vampires." Lana cackled, ignoring her sister's attempts to quieten her, before she finally gave up and went into the other room to speak to their father. All Lana saw was her father flick barrel up, it clicking into the place as if it was loaded with shells as Bella pulled away with unease. _'It's not even loaded, Bells.'_ She thought ironically. _'He wouldn't be cleaning inside the barrel if he had a shell in it, even if it was a dummy shell.'_

Lana proceeded to ignore Edward as he walked in and only responded to bid them farewell, but remained lost in the book until about hours later she got a text from Bella.

Slamming her book shut, she read it. _'Something's just happened. We're in danger. Whatever you see when I get home isn't real but please don't tell Dad.'_

"What in the-" Lana never got the chance to finish her sentence because the door slammed open, causing her and her almost sleeping father to jump.

Bella was home.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:**_ _If you don't like the characters or plot, then don't read. This is slightly AU as fair as Lana and their ancestry and stuff like that. But the main premise will not change._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** I only own my OC, nothing else._

 _ **WORD COUNT: 3, 810**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13**_

 ** _Your Fault_**

* * *

Bella stormed in, "Edward, I said leave me alone!" She yelled as both Charlie and Lana looked up.

"Bella, don't do this, please!" Edward begged.

"It's over, get out!" Bella slammed the door in his face with Charlie running up to comfort his eldest as Lana ran to the door, opening it to see a very normal-looking Edward, who grabbed her around the curvy waist and in a flash, Lana was whisked up, through Bella's window and carefully set on the ground.

"Stay hidden." Edward breathed before flattening himself against the wall next to the door, so only Bella could see him as Lana lay down, out of view from her father.

"-I just gotta get out of here, I'm leaving, _now_." Bella said, storming into her bedroom before she slammed the door in his face.

Instantly, all three snapped to action as Edward easily flashed around the room, grabbing Bella's things. _'What the hell is going on?'_ Lana thought to Edward.

"We got too careless. Vampire tracker after Bella, need to keep Charlie out of it." Edward breathed back and with that, Lana knew what was going on and stared at Edward with the most murderous glare she could muster, before she helped her sister pack her things.

There was a knock at the door, _"Bella?"_

"What am I going to say to him?" Bella asked, worried and concerned, "I can't hurt him." Lana stopped, knowing what had to happen.

"You just have to." Edward touched her arm softly, "We'll be down by the truck." He grabbed Lana and in an instant, they were in the truck, with her in the back.

Lana grabbed him by the shirt, _'you're making a stop in my room and getting my bat, no questions asked and then, you're going to leave a note on the dining table and the back door open, like I've chased after you. Hide my bike somewhere where Dad won't see. Got it?'_ With blazing hazel eyes, she thought-growled every word. Edward nodded and quicker than lightning, everything she had asked for was done and she hid, on the floor between the backseat and the front, cradling her bat as Bella stormed out of the house and threw everything into the wagon, carefully avoiding her little sister from being detected as she gunned it down the road.

When it was safe to come out, Lana slid upward, still holding her bat, "you told him about Mum, didn't you?" Her voice was low, melancholic. Bella didn't even need to answer, Lana already knew. She always knew.

Bella looked in the rearview mirror to see her sister, looking fearless and on guard, like an Amazonian warrior with a sword, ready to do battle, but instead of being Amazonian, ancestral native blood ran through her veins, more so than Bella, and instead of a sword, she wielded a wooden bat.

Lana was always stronger than Bella, ever since they were children playing on the playground and the boy that had first pulled Bella's hair, ended up in the nurse's office after Lana was done with him. Bella knew it and always wanted Lana close, because she felt safe with her baby sister by her side, but this time, she couldn't help but feel like she had made a mistake.

Lana would always protect her big sister, until her last breath and _that_ was what Bella was afraid of.

(..)

The drive to the house was full of tension as the Cullen children protected James' intended target, Bella.

Entering the Cullen house, Edward, Bella and Lana encountered a dark-skinned vampire with dreadlocks coming downstairs, Edward started to hiss, but Carlisle silenced him, "wait! He came to warn us, about James." The patriarch of the Cullen family informed them.

"That's this vampire tracker's name?" Lana asked, her jaw clenching.

"Yes." Carlisle answered, "thank you for coming, Lana, I truly appreciate it."

Lana nodded, before turning to the unknown vampire, who was staring at her oddly before turning to Edward, "this isn't my fight and I've grown tired of his games. But he has unparalleled senses, absolutely lethal, I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years, and the woman, Victoria, don't underestimate her." He informed them before leaving the house altogether.

"Okay, what the hell?" Lana asked, clutching her baseball tighter, "I demand to know what the hell is going on, _right_ now."

"I'll fill you in." Rosalie murmured, taking Lana by the elbow gently and leading her to the garage.

(..)

"Oh my God." Lana sighed, hopelessly, sitting on the bench of the Cullen's garage as Rosalie finished filling her in.

"I've had to fight our kind before, not easy to kill-"

"but not impossible." Emmett finished as they opened one of the cupboards, "we'll tear him apart and burn the pieces." The thought made Lana sick to her stomach.

"I don't relish the thought of killing another creature, even a sadistic one like James." Carlisle commented as they all roamed about the garage, getting everything they needed.

Rosalie sat next to Lana, "what if he kills one of us first?"

"I thought you guys were supposed to be crazy strong?" Lana asked, the heels of her feet kicking the back of the pristine cupboards.

"Even we have trouble fighting our own kind, Lana, just like you have the same troubles with yours." Rosalie gently stated, smiling softly to the fifteen-year-old, who smiled back, still cradling the baseball bat to her large bosom.

"I'm gonna run Bella south, can you lead the tracker away from here?" Edward asked.

"No, Edward, James knows you'd never leave Bella, he'll follow you." Carlisle stated as Lana bit her lip.

"I'll go with Bella _and_ Lana. Jasper and I will drive them south, and with Lana's blood having a thicker scent than Bella's, it should be harder for him to find out where we are. I'll keep her safe, Edward."

"Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?"

"Yes." Alice answered before taking Bella and Lana with her in the car and everything was muffled from that point on.

As soon as Lana settled in the car, she fell asleep, her body relaxing somewhat as her eyes slid closed, replenishing her mind and body as it was very close to one in the morning.

Bella looked to her sister in irritation, _'I'm the one in trouble and she's fallen asleep?'_

(..)

Jasper didn't mean to wake her so soon, but as soon as her hazel eyes opened he knew it couldn't be helped. Lana looked around, only to see that she was being cradled by Jasper. Oddly enough, she didn't find it nearly as harrowing if it had been Edward carrying her. "Y'know, you could have woken me up when we got here."

"Seemed to peaceful, I didn't want to. You're only fifteen, you need your rest." Jasper answered, gently setting the young Swan to her feet on the ground of the hallway in the hotel in Phoenix they had arrived at.

Lana yawned, stretching, "that's your vampiric way of calling me a child isn't it?"

"In a way, it's just that you're very young and this must not be easy for you." Jasper watched Lana's eyebrows slowly crease as her tired expression faded and was left with an alert but tense face that made Lana look older than what she really was.

"That stopped mattering to me the moment Bella was in danger." Lana's jaw clenched before they entered the room that they booked.

After a little bit, they were sitting in the living room, Lana's knee bouncing as she sat next to Jasper and Bella on the ottoman, just as Alice gasped.

"What is it? What do you see?" Jasper asked, holding onto Alice gently. She was having a vision.

"The tracker, he just changed course." Alice revealed and the tension heightened as Lana's breath picked up, her heart thumping in her chest.

"Where will it take him, Alice?" Jasper quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil for his mate to draw, putting the paper in front of her and the pencil in her hand.

Alice started to draw, her eyes unseeing, looking into the future of James as she spoke, "Mirrors, a room full of mirrors." Her eyebrows creased in confusion.

Bella had moved and was now in front of them, "Edward said the visions weren't always certain."

"Yeah, the future can always change, right?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, Alice just sees the course the people are on when they're on it, if they change their minds, the vision changes. Nothing is for certain." Jasper explains.

"So the course the tracker's on now, is going to lead him to a ballet studio?" Bella questioned, both Swan girls looking down at the familiar place that Alice was sketching at heightened speeds.

She stopped instantly, her gold eyes flicking to Bella, "you've been here?"

"I took lessons as a kid, the school I went to had an arch just like that." Bella observed, pointing to the sketched arch.

"Holy crap, you're right." Lana breathed, looking up at Bella.

"Was your school here in Phoenix?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah-" Bella's phone started to vibrate and she walked away to answer it privately, so Lana moved to face both Alice and Jasper.

"What exactly does that mean, if he's going to Bella's studio?"

"It could mean a multitude of things. It could be a coincidence, or he's _that_ fixated on Bella that he's willing to do anything to get her there." Alice explained, looking at Lana with the same worried expression.

Lana's lips tightened at the frightening prospect of the second option, "I don't know about you, but to me, that feels like a vampire tracker's M.O."

"Same here, which is why we're leaving tonight, at dusk before he can catch up." Jasper decided and both girls nodded.

Later that night, Lana walked out of the hotel, watching the car pull up by the valet but no Bella was anywhere in sight, "hey, where's Bella?" Turning to the two vampires that approached behind her, she asked them.

Alice nodded to Jasper who ran back in and like a flash, was back out again, considering there wasn't that many people left outside since it was nearing night. "She's not anywhere in the hotel or around it." Jasper answered, worry deepening every line of his face as Lana's breathing quickened into pants as she dug for her phone and quickly punched in Bella's number.

The only problem was that it went straight to voicemail.

"Oh God, Bella! Please pick up! Pick up, _damn it_!" Lana tried Bella's number half a dozen times but it always went to voicemail each time, she whirled to Alice, "can you see anything?"

Alice's eyes became blank and unseeing before they widened into shock, "she's going to the ballet studio! She thinks your mother's in trouble."

"We're going! _NOW!_ " Lana roared as all three ran for the car and Jasper sped away from the hotel and gunned it down the road toward the city toward _Mimi's School of Dance._

"I'll call Edward on the way." Alice murmured, whipping out her phone almost blindingly fast.

 _'I'm coming, Bella.'_ Lana thought vehemently, tears dripping down her cheeks, _'I'm sorry I failed you.'_

(..)

James snapped her leg like it was a twig. "Tell Edward and little Lana how much it hurts." James' gleeful voice was drowned out by Bella's agonized screams, "tell them to avenge you!"

"No! Don't!" Bella screamed, cradling her broken leg, the pain too much to bear. She didn't want Edward and especially not Lana to avenge her death, it wasn't worth it.

"Tell them! _TELL THEM!"_ James roared, but he was cut off by a hard body slamming into him, throwing him off his feet but he quickly recovered to look at what caught him off guard so effortlessly and was surprised when he was face-to-face with Edward Cullen and fifteen-year-old Alana Grace Swan bursting through the open ballroom doors, looking wild.

Her baseball bat slung over her shoulder and a menacing glare all over her face, rage coursing through her veins to the point where her entire body was trembling, "get the _hell_ away from my _sister_ , you undead _freak_." Lana roared, pointing the bat menacingly at the tracker vampire.

James looked to Lana, a childlike look of joy gleamed in his eyes, "oh, a new plaything!"

"In your dreams, fangboy." Lana spat angrily, her grip tightening around the bat as she heard the creak of her skin against the wood, hazel eyes blazing in rage as she watched her sister writhe in pain. "I'm going to rip you _apart_!" Her voice was clear, confident, like she was capable of ripping a vampire to pieces, when they were (according to lore) _'harder than diamond'_.

Tonight, she was going to prove that theory wrong.

She was going to _kill_ Edward for this, after she made quick work of James.

James stalked toward her, relishing the sound of the younger Swan's rapid heartbeat. His head twisted to the side as he sniffed the air, a delighted grin curled his lips. "Ah, a blood guardian. Let's see how you taste." Baring his teeth, he sped toward Lana, but she didn't flinch.

She knew what she had to do.

Lifting the bat up into position, Lana watched the blur that was James and with quick precision, she swung and screaming in exertion as the bat made incredible contact with James' face, feeling the wood splinter in the middle as she pushed through the force of James' body and swung with her all her might and the tracker went flying in the opposite direction. Stumbling to his feet, his face had a large crack stemming from his jaw and it branched all along the right side of his face and down his neck like cracked marble, he looked at the younger Swan with a shocked look on his broken face, "you aren't getting a drop out of me, Fabio."

Turning, Lana was distracted by Edward, who was enthralled by the blood on Bella's hand.

 _Her_ blood.

Unfortunately, that momentary distraction was enough for James to recover and starting forward, Bella didn't have a chance to warn Lana as her little sister was thrown against the wall of mirrors and he came after Edward, slamming him against one of the mirrored columns.

"Lana? Lana!" Bella's panicked screaming slowly pulled Lana out of her stunned reverie as she slowly lifted her head to look up at her sister, cuts and scratches adorning her face from the shards of glass that dug into her light russet skin.

 _"You're alone, because your faster than the others,_ " James snarled before ramming Edward's head into the column, cracking the glass, _"but not stronger."_

 _"I'm strong enough to kill you."_ Edward vowed, pushing James away from him violently before kicking the tracker as hard as he possibly could, before running to get both Bella and Lana off the ground and into his arms. "I'm sorry." He whispered to both injured Swan girls.

Lana felt the rush of air as Edward jumped, but it stopped and suddenly, both Lana and Bella were thrown to the ground as Edward was launched into a nearby window. Lana's body skidded before her head hit a column, dazing her once again and she watched on helplessly as James moved toward Bella, who was whimpering on the ground.

"No! Get away from her!" Slowly getting up from the ground, Lana could feel a hot, rushing feeling along the back of her neck, but the adrenaline in her body kicked in and she stumbled for James and she could just make out the tracker grabbing Bella's arm. " _NO!"_

But Lana was too late and heard the lush sound of him biting into the flesh of her wrist and she screamed along with her sister.

The rest was a blur.

Running to Bella and cutting her knees on broken shards of glass, she cradled her sister's head in her lap as she screamed and writhed on the ground as the venom started to work its way through her veins.

Tears blurred Lana's vision as she tried to get Bella to listen to her, to even see her, but nothing was working and she held Bella's arms down, as not to hurt herself. She didn't know when Alice and Jasper had come with Emmett and Carlisle and honestly, Lana didn't care, she pressed her forehead against Bella's sobbing quietly as the Cullen's conversation slowly began to pour into her ears, "-you can try to suck the venom out."

"You know I won't be able to stop!" Edward growled.

"Then find the will to stop. But choose, she only has minutes left." Carlisle answered, his tone urgent.

Edward was reluctant, he could kill the only woman he had ever loved, but this was the only way to save her. "I'm gonna make it go away, Bella. I'm going to make it go away." He reassured her, before taking her arm gently.

Jasper quickly came forward and took Lana by the arms, enduring her thrashing, "no! Don't take me away from her! Let me go! She needs me!" Lana's sobs were drowned out as Jasper enveloped her in a tight embrace.

Edward needed to do this on his own.

Lana watched as Edward wrapped his lips around the bite James made and started to suck the blood that had mingled with the venom out, he looked disgusted by it, the taste of the venom that had started to convert Bella's blood but soon, Lana watched as Edward turned and moaned into her sister's wrist. Bella's screams had quietened down, but what Carlisle said was terrifying, "Edward, her blood is clean, you're killing her!" Edward gripped Bella's arm possessively, clutching at it as if Bella would try to pull away if she had enough strength. "Edward, stop. . stop."

"Find the will."

 _'Please, don't hurt her anymore.'_

(..)

Lana watched her sister, sleeping peacefully on the floor of the studio as Carlisle made preparations for Bella to be transferred to Phoenix hospital quietly as he also made sure that the bleeding had stopped.

Jasper had let go of Lana a while ago to help Emmett and Alice burn James' body, but the fifteen-year-old never moved from her place just as Edward never moved from his, but that was until her hazel eyes swept over Edward's statue-like form. Lana's fists clenched, she hadn't felt anything in a while and rage seemed like a perfect emotion right now. He did this. He did this to Bella, all of this was his fault and he had to pay for it!

Storming forward to Edward, Lana picked up her bat with ease and Lifting it high, she swung with all her might and smashed it into Edward's face, watching as the, cracked but still sturdy, wooden weapon burst into splinters around the granite texture of his skull, but that didn't stop Edward's head from snapping violently back, a large crack forming along his face.

 _"THAT'S FOR BREAKING YOUR PROMISE!"_ Lana roared, her raven hair like a wild mane that framed her face as she threw the remains of the bat down, ignoring the audience that gathered. "You promised to take care of her! Is this what you call it?!" She screamed, pushing at Edward, "you promised my father and you promised _me_!" Her voice cracked, becoming hoarse, "I should do worse than this, but I can't and it tears me up inside to know that I can't! I can't even protect my sister from your kind!" Her breaths turned into heaving sobs as Edward's face slowly healed as his eyes followed Lana sadly. "You don't even know how that feels, not being able to protect a sibling, especially one you've protected all your life, having to put your life on hold for hers! You have no idea what it's like, to let her down! To leave on death's door and not having the knowledge to save her!" Lana angrily swiped the tears away, "damn you! _DAMN YOU!"_

Lana launched herself at Edward, punching and kicking at every spot that was available to her, cursing him and spitting every expletive she knew in English and any other language she knew until she could hardly lift her fist before Edward's arms slowly came around her small frame, resting his cheek on her head. Lana didn't have the strength to push him away and instead, gripped at his shirt, sobbing heartbrokenly in his chest, screaming and crying hysterically.

Edward held her close, rocking the young girl back and forth like a big brother would, letting her hot tears seep into his shirt.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

 _ **OH MY GOD I'M ALIVE!**_

 _ **I knooow, some of you are really confused right now and yes, I actually deleted the previous chapter, the 'preview' if you will and instead, added it all into this one big mega chapter! That and I really hate mismatched chapters, I know I'm a perfectionist but what can ya do?!**_

 ** _Annnnnnywaaaay, I hope you like this chapter, it is full of angst and hate and tears and everything that Lana has been wanting to say and been feeling the entire time has finally come through and we even see a little bit of Edward and Lana bonding. . . even though she's blaming him for her sister's near-death experience. . . . okay!_**

 ** _Leave a follow, leave a favourite and even leave a review, you all know I love your feedback and I will see you with the FINAL chapter of Twilight and be sure to stick around for New Moon ;) oh yeah, I went there xD_**

 ** _~Munsurieya xD_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:**_ _If you don't like the characters or plot, then don't read. This is slightly AU as fair as Lana and their ancestry and stuff like that. But the main premise will not change._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** I only own my OC, nothing else._

 _ **WORD COUNT: 2, 310**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14**_

 ** _Twilight's Pass_**

* * *

Lana rolled her stiff shoulders, having fallen asleep on one of the cafeteria chairs.

What she had inflicted during the fight with James was far less threatening than what Bella had sustained. Lana had gotten off with a minor concussion and a few stitches here and there, quite a few cuts and bruises but nothing life-threatening, especially since her quick recovery had lessened the severity of the blow to her head. Carlisle wasn't sure what kind of strength Lana possessed for her to even move while concussed and stumbling around, but somehow she was able to walk, talk and she was completely alert.

He had no answer for how what should have been a severe concussion, to the point where she shouldn't have been able to move or be incredibly sluggish and nauseated, was minor, given the amount of blood she had lost and the large bump wasn't pointing to 'minor' at all.

Lana was something else completely.

Carlisle sat down in the opposite seat and Lana's tired eyes followed him, "it's good to see you out here, instead of cooped up in that hospital room."

"Is she okay?" Was Lana's only question.

The blonde vampire sighed, "she's going to be okay. The swelling in her brain has lessened, they managed to repair her severed femoral artery, the blood transfusions are working well and the surgery on her leg was successful. I'm positive that she will make a full recovery, but it's going to take some time."

"I failed her." Lana's jaw clenched, her hands tightening fists, "I wasn't strong enough to protect her."

"Hey," Carlisle leaned forward, looking into her tormented honey hazel eyes with his black, "you did more than what was humanly possible. You're possibly one of the strongest humans I have ever come across and while that you being dragged into this predicament is terrifying, but you did your best and if you weren't there, it could have been a lot of worse for Bella." He slowly moved back into his chair, "don't ever feel weak or beat down because you couldn't do more. What you did was more than enough and I'm sure Bella is incredibly grateful."

Lana remained silent before her fists slowly loosened and her open hands remained. "Dr. Cullen, can I ask you something?" Her tired voice rumbled in the space between them.

"Hmm? Oh, of course, Lana." Giving her his undivided attention, the young Swan took a deep, shaky breath before continuing.

"What's a blood guardian?" Her sudden question made Carlisle straighten, blonde brows furrowed in confusion.

"How do you know of blood guardians?" His voice sounded like someone had winded him.

"James brought it up before I smacked his face in with my bat. He must have sniffed me before calling me a blood guardian. I sort of just remembered it now." Lana chuckled nervously, before scratching just underneath the stitches were the punctured skin from the corner needed time to heal. "Am I freak or something and that's why I smell different?"

Carlisle cleared his throat, "no, no not all. You're not a freak, Lana. It's just that blood guardians, that's what we call them, are so rare, so very rare and it should be impossible to actually come across someone like you nowadays, I've never even met one before, in my six hundred years of walking on this soil," the Cullen patriarch sighed, "but according to legend, blood guardians had the ability to mask and overpower other scents and its purpose was to protect those the blood guardian felt that natural instinct to defend," he stated, leaning forward so they were not to be overheard, "especially when they were in the position to protect a family member, or someone they loved very much. Blood guardians are a natural defence to vampires, and they were often in Native American tribes."

"Native American tribes? Why?" Lana asked, intrigued.

"I'm not too sure. Like I said, I've never encountered one before, well, you." Carlisle smiled, "do you have any Native American ancestry?"

"On my father's side. I think my great-great-great-something grandmother and grandfather were from the Cherokee tribe from my Dad's side of the family before we sort of moved around, so it's pretty far in the family tree, not even part of the family at all, but I seem to have inherited it all. I hardly look like Dad and the only resemblance to my mother is my facial features, but even then it's slight." Lana chuckled, pushing straight black hair from her young face, the small cuts had already crusted over and the bruises on her body had started to yellow.

She was an incredibly fast healer, it puzzled him. "But you are definitely Sheriff Swan's daughter, I'm sure if your father was armed with wooden baseball bat and knew of vampires, he'd do the exact same as you did. That was very brave, but also quite stupid to take a vampire on."

"I learnt from my mistake, though, next time I'll bring a metal one." Lana's eyes snapped to the entrance and they got up as Charlie and Renee made their way to their youngest.

"Hi, Lalana." Renee smiled gently, pulling Lana into a warm, motherly hug.

Lana, for the first time since moving to Forks, felt like the small girl she still was as she wrapped her arms around Renee's middle tightly as tears stung in her eyes. "Hi, Mama."

"Are you okay? Let me look at you." Stepping back, Renee's warm hands ran softly all over Lana's face, tracing every youthful line and feature with great attention.

"I'm alright, Mama, it was a flight of stairs, anyway, Bella's worse than me. You should go see her, she'd want to see you when she wakes up." _'Also because she was under the impression that a sadistic tracker vampire had taken you hostage and was going to kill you.'_ Lana silently mused before pulling away from her mother's loving hug. Renee kissed Lana's small forehead, her thumbs caressing her baby's cheeks before the older woman walked back to her unconscious eldest daughter.

"Thank you for looking after my girls, Dr. Cullen, we're in your debt." Charlie thanked Carlisle profusely.

"You don't need to thank me, Sheriff, just doing my duty as a doctor." Carlisle smiled humbly before taking his leave.

Charlie turned to Lana. "My little girl." His eyes were wet with tears before he too, enveloped her in a gentle hug, like she would break if he held her too tight.

"I'm okay, Daddy. I'm okay." Lana reassured her father, rubbing his back soothingly as he kissed the top of her head, smoothing her hair, deftly avoiding the stitches. "I'm alright."

It was a warm moment between father and daughter, something Lana would probably never forget.

(..)

The debacle with James had been two months ago and both Swan siblings were almost completely healed, save for Bella's leg.

Well, Lana finally got her wish.

She and Bella were going to prom, but while Bella was being escorted by Edward, Lana would be dateless for prom. She'd probably be the only person in Forks High School without a date and you know what? It didn't faze her as much as it probably would've a long time ago.

Walking toward the venue where all of her classmates were, Lana's dress fitted her form. A sequined upper half that shined in the light, the straps were tight around her shoulders, keeping the dress up securely, the neckline was cut pretty short so that it showed quite a bit of cleavage but the bottom is what was beautiful, it was a peach, chiffon fabric with an opaque underskirt and there was a split in the front that stopped at the middle of her thigh. Her hair was straight but tucked behind her ears to showcase her beautiful face and the light makeup that enhanced her features. Her jewelry consisted of delicate silver teardrop earrings, with a thin bracelet wrapped around her wrist. Over her dress, she covered up with a short leather jacket that covered her arms easily, the buckles clinking lightly as she walked.

She looked beautiful.

An appreciative whistle captured her attention, turning her head to the side quizzically, Lana's face lit up as she saw Jacob looking directly at her, his cheeks tinted red. "Jake!" Laughing joyously, she started forward, going as quickly as her thin, strappy heels would allow and she bombarded him with a massive hug.

Laughing along with her, Jacob lifted Lana off her feet, twirling her round much to her delight as she giggled, "you look absolutely gorgeous, what happened to the fierce biker chick?" Teasing, he gently set her back to her feet before stepping back.

"Oh, she's still here." Showing off her jacket, "just thought I'd channel my inner girly-girl tonight."

"Y'know, when you dress, you end up wearing your personality." Jacob mused as Lana's brow lifted in question.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Lana murmured, looking at her best friend and crush like he'd lost his mind.

"No, let me explain," Jake chuckles, "you wear girly things. Like today, you're wearing a gorgeous dress, you're all made up for prom, but instead of choosing some frilly wrappy thing or some cardigan that'd make you totally seem like a girly girl, you're wearing a leather jacket, it suits you. You're girly but tough."

"Thanks, Jake, that means a lot coming from you." Lana played it off externally, but inside she was jumping for joy and screaming to the heavens that he finally noticed her.

Jacob chuckled, pulling her in for one more hug, smiling, "you're welcome, Lana."

Lana beamed as she wrapped her arms around his lanky shoulders, his long hair tickling her face but it was one of the many things she loved about him, his long hair that she used to braid when they were kids. Pulling away slightly, she pressed a soft kiss to his nippy cheek, lingering for a little longer than what would have been considered a 'friendly peck' as her right hand cupped his other reddening cheek. She felt his gasp and his arms tighten around her waist as he leaned into her kiss, rubbing on her softly, like he was an affectionate dog.

Pulling back completely, she smiled, wiping the remnants of the shiny gloss that had transferred from her lips to his cheek. "Thank you, Jake. That's exactly what I needed to hear tonight, especially from you." Jacob's dark eyes made contact with hers, the smile slipped off her lips as he slowly started to lean in once again, just like before in Jacob's Rabbit before a painfully familiar and poorly-timed voice threw ice-cold water on their heated moment and they both jumped apart like they'd been electrocuted.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" Bella asked, her sceptical eyes following Lana, whose cheeks were bright red and she fiddled with the hem of her jacket.

"Bella!" Jacob's cheeks turned bright red as he stepped even further away from Lana, as if she was contagious and he didn't want to catch her sickness.

"I'll go grab the stuff for myself." Lana mumbled before running off inside the lobby to the receptionist desk, not listening to Jacob's protests to her hasty exit from the awkward and embarrassing turn of the conversation from the arrival of Bella and sighed as she handed the teacher the fee before he gave her the package to which she could get individual and group photos taken.

Sighing, she walked back to see Edward slipping her cardigan over her shoulders, "guess I'll see you around, Bella." With that, Jacob about-faced and walked back into the woods without even noticing that Lana had returned.

"What happened?" Lana asked Bella, who just shrugged.

"I leave you alone for two minutes and the wolves descend." Edward joked, making Bella chuckle, but it made Lana stop. Turning back to where Jacob had disappeared under the cover of the trees, her eyes illuminated, even though there was no sun to speak of, her nerves prickled in some form of anticipation and a predatory grin curled her full, shiny lips.

"Wolves, huh?"

* * *

 _ **And that is it for Twilight! WOW, that was a rollercoaster and a half, but there is more if you didn't read last time's outro, I will also be writing New Moon as well, keep your eyes peeled. I won't be making a new story, but rather continue it in this one so if you hit that alert button, you'll always get a notification on when I update!**_

 _ **I love you guys so much, thank you for making this story popular and for loving the story and making it amazing. I know my updating is haphazard but sometimes I fall prey to writer's block and we all know how bad that can be, but thank you all once again for sticking by this story and giving it so much love and affection.**_

 _ **Lana and I will see you in New Moon.**_

 _ **PEACE! xx**_


	15. New Moon

_**A/N:**_ _If you don't like the characters or plot, then don't read. This is slightly AU as fair as Lana and their ancestry and stuff like that. But the main premise will not change._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** I only own my OC, nothing else._

 _ **WORD COUNT: 1, 295**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15**_

 ** _New Moon_**

* * *

 _Lana was standing in the middle of La Push, watching the gray waves lap over the shore as her feet dug into the grainy sand, able to feel the little rocks that had been buried deep under the layers of sand. The warm breeze whipped around her, long white hair picking up and waving gently in the wind before settling back down around her hips like a curtain around her body._

 _Loud padding steps sounded behind her, but she felt peaceful, a soft smile curving her lips. Turning slowly, she looked over her shoulder to see a massive russet brown wolf with white around his muzzle and grey flecks in his coat. He was an old wolf, familiar brown eyes full of warmth and his large head dip and nuzzle into Lana's neck, making her giggle. "Someone's in a playful mood!" Her voice was mature, older as she cradled the wolf's cheeks and pressed a kiss to the space between his familiar eyes before the wolf licked at her face, making Lana squeal and laugh, batting the wolf away teasingly._

 _There was a shrill call, alerting both the wolf and Lana to their right, only to see an elderly woman calling with muddy brown eyes and unruly gray hair that looked so much like Lana's late grandmother, but they both knew who it really was._

 _Bella was gesturing for the wolf violently as if he were nothing more than a slave to her, her lips turned down into an annoyed pout as she glared at Lana; who glared right back at her older sister._

 _Heaving a sigh, the wolf nuzzled Lana one more time; whining as if it was the last time he'd ever be able to, his large body trembling with sadness, before loping over to Bella who was stomping away already._

 _Once they left, Lana's teeth grinded together, her hands clenching into fists, ignoring the arthritis that developed in her joints._

 _"Are you happy now?" Whirling around, she turned to see Edward, looking as young as ever but with sorrow deep in the golden depths of irises. Lana's own hazel eyes burning with rage as she glared at the vampire, "you left Bella to get old and bitter. Are you happy to see what you turned her into? She's turned into a soulless monster, something that you didn't want her to. But guess what? She would have been better off being a bloodsucker like you and leaving us alone!" Lana thundered, tears accumulating in the corners of her eyes. "She took away Dad, she took away my friends, she took away Jacob! Bella took away my happiness!"_

 _"Lana-"_

 _"Don't speak. Don't say a word, you've done enough to us, to my family. Why can't you just leave us alone?!" Lana snarled, before turning and walking away, ignoring the howls and snarls and the ripping of diamond hard limbs as Edward's long life came to an end._

(..)

Lana sat up in her bed with a gasp, sweat glistening against her darker skin as she pressed a shaky hand to her forehead. Even though the events of the dream were starting fade already, it's dark intensity remained with her and it was hard to shake off.

A soft knock startled her but Lana was quick to reign in her rampant emotions, fixing her hair so it was some semblance of normal before calling, "come in!"

Charlie slowly entered the room, smiling gently as he pressed a gentle kiss to Lana's messy bed-hair, whispering, "good mornin', sweetheart."

"Morning, Dad." Lana whispered back, smiling tiredly as she slipped her robe on, the hem brushed against the ground, it cocooning her in warmth before she slowly got up from her warm bed.

"Alright, let's get going." Charlie whispered as they both tiptoed to Bella's room as Charlie knocked before opening the door, both trilling a quiet happy birthday to Bella who groggily got up.

Bella looked at three presents in her father's arms. "I thought we agreed, 'no presents'?"

"Well, the one from me isn't wrapped, so it doesn't count." Charlie grinned victoriously before handing Bella the two wrapped gifts and the one unwrapped camera with the pink bow on top.

"This is actually great, thanks, Dad." Bella smiled as Charlie passed her the two wrapped presents.

"It goes with the big one underneath, it's from your mum. We coordinated, well, she coordinated me." Lana giggled at their mother's bossiness for Bella's present, unwrapping the scrapbook, Charlie explained, "it's to put your pictures in from senior year. . .senior year, how'd you grow up so fast?"

"I didn't, it's not that old." Bella instantly defended.

"I dunno, is that a grey hair?" Charlie asked, pointing to Bella's fringe as Lana squinted, looking at her apologetically.

"No. . no way!" Bella shot up from bed to check the mirror only to look at her father and little sister with an exasperated look on her face.

"Happy birthday!" They both called, backing away towards the door.

"That's really funny." Bella mumbled as Charlie and Lana slipped out the door, only for Lana's head to pop back in to explain.

"I hope you like mine more than Mum and Dad's," and with a mischievous wink, her head disappeared from the open doorway once again as her footsteps disappeared downstairs.

Bella looked down to the beautifully wrapped present that Lana had given her before ripping the paper open, she pulled out a photo frame.

It was of the two at prom, it was taken by the professional photographer that was snapping photos of all the students. Lana was standing next to Bella in the middle of the dance-floor. The photo the photographer had gotten was of Bella wrapping her arm around Lana's shoulders, they were laughing up at the camera, a fine sheen of sweat glistening on their foreheads as they had been dancing together for a while without stopping, Lana's hair had gotten messy throughout the night, both Swan sisters had discarded their jackets and Bella's curls had straightened out again, leaving her hair back in its wavy state.

Engraved in the silver tab in the frame was cursive writing that said: _'Happy Birthday, big sis!'_

A soft grin curled Bella's lips as she perused the photo one more time. Even though she was convinced that prom was not for her and that she was going to have a miserable time, Lana had managed to get Bella to let loose and have fun. She even scolded Edward for treating Bella like a porcelain doll and the look on Edward's face might have been the highlight of Bella's night.

"Thanks, Lalana." Bella whispered, hugging the photo to her chest, a good feeling in both Swan sister's hearts, like they could take whatever was being thrown at them.

Little did they know exactly what was going to happen that night.

* * *

 ** _Hi guys!_**

 ** _Here is New Moon! I hope you enjoyed it and just a quick shout out to XxWolfLord95xX for giving me some amazing ideas for New Moon! Thank you so much, my friend!_**

 ** _I hope you guys like this chapter, give it a follow and a favourite and leave me a review, I love your feedback, you guys!_**

 ** _Peace! xx_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:**_ _If you don't like the characters or plot, then don't read. This is slightly AU as fair as Lana and their ancestry and stuff like that. But the main premise will not change._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** I only own my OC, nothing else._

 _ **WORD COUNT: 2, 401**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16**_

 ** _Party Night_**

* * *

Stretching her back, Lana slumped forward on the desk next to Mike.

Her book of Romeo and Juliet was propped up in front of her, concealing her phone and head from Mr. Bertie _(who was more enthralled with the movie than with his own students who were falling asleep in his class- Mike)_. Smiling as she held her phone up in front of her face and stared at it with warm eyes, pulling up the picture she had taken with her Quileute boys. It was a few days ago when she was looking after Seth when Harry and his family were busy with work.

It was a rather beautiful day in Forks especially at the Reservation so Lana thought they could all benefit from a picnic.

They were in the clearing with bikes and various board games and books strewn on the grass with a picnic blanket laid on the ground haphazardly in the background. All five of them were standing in center frame.

Seth was giggling in front of Lana and he was clutching at her hands that were linked together around his tummy as she hugged him from behind as Quil and Embry jumped in the background on either side smiling wide. Jacob's arms were wrapped around Lana's waist as he was off to the side, laughing uncontrollably while Lana and Seth made funny faces at the camera.

(..)

 _"C'mon, guys! I want a photo of all of us!" Lana called from the picnic blanket, munching on a grape and a cube of cheese._

 _Seth looked up at her from his place in front of her, completely forgetting about the book he was completely engrossed in while the three boys stood from their bikes as Jacob set the ratchet down, wiping his greasy hands on the dirty rag from tuning her bike._

 _"Come on!" Lana waved her arms, brushing the front of her dress down as Seth bounded toward her excitedly, carrying his compact camera that he had purchased doing odd jobs around the Res as the three boys caught up with Lana and Seth._

 _"So how are we gonna do this, if you want a photo of all of us when one of us has to hold the camera?" Jacob asked, grinning cheekily at the frozen look on the youngest Swan's face._

 _"I'll do it." A sweet voice called from the treeline, five heads swiveled to the location to see Seth's older sister: Leah coming toward them._

 _Her long hair swaying around her hips as she smiled kindly at the group of friends. "I thought I might find you guys here."_

 _"Hey, Leah!" Lana greeted as Seth bounded over to his sister and gave her the camera,_ _"make sure to get my good side!"_

 _Lana's quip resulted in a ripple of laughter among the Quileute tribe members before they got into position until Seth jumped in front of the young Swan, arms thrown out to completely eclipse her, "no, don't! She'll crack the lens!"_

 _"Hey!" Lana squealed indignantly before wrapping her arms around Seth's middle, tickling the spot against his ribs as he squealed, laughing before trying to wiggle out of her tight hold._

 _"Jacob, save me!"_

 _The boy in question grabbed Lana's waist, laughing hard. "You're on your own, dude."_

 _"Aw, come on!"_

 _"Okay, guys! Three. . .two. . .one!"_

 _Quil and Embry took those last moments to run and jump on either side of Lana, Jacob and Seth._

 _"Yeah, action shot!" Both Quileute boys howled in excitement._

 _Click._

(..)

Leah had taken the picture for them and Lana had printed it out and put it in her scrapbook while also downloading the picture on her phone so she always had it with her. Honestly, she missed the Res and she missed Seth. He was like the little brother she always wanted, even though he was only a few years younger, she loved him just as much.

She loved everyone on the Res and considered them her family just as much as her own, she loved to be there more than she liked to be in her own house, playing PlayStation.

Lana was ripped out of her reverie as her phone vibrated quietly and a new message popped up from Jacob. _'Hey, Lalana! Are we still on for tonight?!'_

If the circumstances had been different, she would have thought that the Native-American boy was hinting at a date with her but that was _only if_ the circumstances were different- and those circumstances would have to be if she was silent, two years older, pale and in love with someone else, who should actually- by all accounts in science- be utterly impossible to even exist.

Oh, and her name would have to be Isabella Marie Swan, her _sister._

Yeah, or if she just swapped consciousnesses with Bella. . but then the whole Creeper Cullen thing would just be too weird to handle and Lana would projectile vomit all over the tall, pale and glittery boy.

Shuddering, she ripped herself from her spiraling thought process and picked up her phone- answering Jacob's text with false enthusiasm:

 _'Yo, Jakey-boy! I'm super ready for this game marathon ;)! You are no match for my HALO 3 skillz! You Quileute boys are going DOWN tonight, mark my words!"_

Sighing, she set her phone down in front of her before she propped her elbow on the table and rested her cheek on her palm- blowing air through her lips, making a loud _'pbbbt'_ noise that caused ripples of snorts and giggles to erupt around the classroom.

Mr. Bertie clawed his attention away from the movie to Lana and directed a disapproving glare that silently conveyed his disgust at her nonchalance in front of such a wonderful piece of literature before he paused the movie and turned to the youngest girl in the class- a smug, victorious smirk curled his thin lips, "perhaps, you could finish the last few lines of the iambic pentameter. . unless of course you weren't paying attention, Miss. Swan the younger."

Lana's trademark grin stretched across her lips and she could faintly hear Bella sighing in the background along with Edward's chuckle- as he knew what was coming, he's witnessed Lana's pure genius in more than a few settings where she mortified her own teachers in front of their students.

 _"O here. . will I set up my everlasting rest, and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh."_ The victory on Mr. Bertie's face slowly morphed into shock and embarrassment as Lana continued, _"Eyes look your last. Arms take your last embrace. And lips, O you, the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death."_

Mr. Bertie fixed his jacket before looking to the other students, "eyes on the screen, people." He ordered before resuming the film.

The whispered praises from her friends caused Lana to grin before she turned to see Edward and Bella, heavy solemn looks twisted their facial features and the younger Swan frowned as she caught Bella's eye but the older Swan just shook her head.

If Bella wished to share their conversation with her, she would in her own time- but that didn't mean Lana couldn't be sneaky and find out from Edward.

 _'Yo, Creeper Cullen.'_ Lana scream-thought at him, slyly watching him jump slightly as his gold eyes rounded to her. The slightest furrow in his brows was all the prompt she needed to answer his silent question, _'what's going on with Bella?'_

Edward sighed imperceptibly which was always weird for Lana _(given he had no need for oxygen)_ , and the slight sway from his head contained her answer: he wasn't going to tell either.

Well, _great._

Now the curiosity would eat at her _all damn day._

With a pout, Lana turned back to face the front, turning her attention to her vibrating phone and checked the message:

 _'Oh, is that what you think, Swan?! Prepare to have your mind blown at my awesome skills. You will be destroyed. Mark MY words. See you tonight at 8. I'll have all your favourite snacks :P!'_ Was Jacob's reply.

A large smile stretched Lana's lips.

It was gonna be a good night, tonight.

(..)

"Yeah, so I won't be able to make it to the party." Lana explained to a lip-trembling Alice who was on the other side of the cafeteria table, "I actually already made plans for the night- considering Bella didn't want a party because of her, y'know, ripe old age of eighteen. I mean, she's practically a grandma now."

Bella sighed, slapping her sister's arm playfully while repressing her odd, yet terrifying dream, "I'm older than my boyfriend who will forever remain seventeen. It's weird."

"What's weird is that you still think he's seventeen. He's like five hundred, okay? You will _never_ be older than him- count that as a win." Lana argued with her sister's logic.

"I'm actually a hundred and nine." Edward corrected.

"Cradle-snatcher." Lana quipped with a teasing grin, eyes rolling to her sister's vampiric boyfriend who groaned at her teasing- covering his face with his hands as Bella's muddy brown eyes widened with shock while Jasper covered a hand over his mouth to hide his grin.

"Lana!" Bella admonished.

The youngest Swan only giggled, overjoyed that she managed to creep out the Creeper himself when she gasped- marveling at her mental discovery, "wow, my nickname for you has a whole new meaning."

"But why aren't you coming?!" Alice whined, "it's your sister's birthday!"

"And if I know anything about my sister, it's that she hates aging and she hates parties and when those two things are combined- that only spells disaster." Lana winked at her sister, who smirked, "plus we've already done our gifts, exchanged birthday wishes. I will be spending the rest of the night at the Reservation with my best friends and kicking their asses at HALO."

"I hope you have a good time." Bella wished, a soft smile replacing the smirk as she watched her sister tenderly.

"I always do, Bells. You have a great time at your birthday party, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Lana drawled, rising from her place at the table before slinging her bag over her shoulder, "now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with destiny. I shall see you all tomorrow morn. ' _But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she.'"_ And with that Shakespearean quote spoken in a passable British accent, Lana bowed theatrically before twirling around and was off, a determined quality added to her gait.

 _'It's like she's off to war.'_ The three vampires and one human thought as one.

(..)

"My tribe, it is time!" Lana boomed, standing on the rickety sofa of Jacob's living room where Quil, Embry and Jacob lounged on the floor in front of her, nibbling at the snacks they'd shared among themselves, "no longer shall we be ridiculed for kissing a Chris Evans poster, no longer shall we be shamed for that one time we literally tripped on a banana peel in Port Angeles! For today is the day of reckoning! Today, we shall take on these dweebs who think they're better than us and we will crush them between our fingers like tiny gnats! Today is the day we shall pass judgement on those who have wronged us and we shall destroy them! Today is judgement day!"

"You know, it's things like this that make us wonder if you're truly insane and we should call the mental institute and say that have an escaped patient." Embry quipped

"Lana, you're literally talking to nobody but yourself right now, I'm actually quite concerned for you." Quil placed a hand over his heart with a mockingly worried expression twisting his features.

"Make jokes all you want but today is the day I exact my revenge on each and every one of you, especially you, Black." Lana vowed, hopping off the couch before plonking her butt on the comfortable cushions as Jacob looked up at her, scandalized.

"What? What did I do?" Jacob squeaked, staring at Lana with wide eyes.

"You were the worst of all!" Lana growled, eyes piercing as she stared at him.

Embry rubbed the back of his head, "actually, dude. you kinda are the worst of us."

"Yeah, man. It's no wonder she wants to annihilate you." Quil agreed.

"Uh-oh. ." Jacob murmured, staring at Lana with fearful eyes.

"Prepare to get your ass beat, Jacob Black." Lana pressed the button and the game menu started up.

"We are so screwed." The three Quileute boys wailed as the game launched.

Lana would never have guessed as to what would happen in terms of her sister's wellbeing at the Cullen house and the implications it would have on their lives as a whole.

She would never have known it would come to this.

* * *

 _ **Hi everyone!**_

 _ **I AM SO SORRY!**_

 ** _Life has been hectic and my mental health hasn't been all that great, lately. Not to mention that my muse sort of left me high and dry but I am back and I'm ready to attack. Now this chapter is a fluff chapter, just a little foreboding of what's to come and of what's going to happen to the Swan family as a whole._**

 ** _Be ready, people!_**

 ** _Again, I am so sorry for abandoning you all for a year! Like I said, life has been hectic and I feel so terrible about it but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, enjoy the fun while it lasts because all hell is about to break loose. Get ready!_**

 ** _-myheartbelongstoaboywithalimp_**


End file.
